Una Eternidad Contigo
by Little Hope
Summary: "Como si nunca hubiera existido"...Palabras dichas por él creyendo que se cumplirian...Pero el destino siempre une al amor verdadero...
1. Chapter 1

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

-Bella, nos vamos- Edward se estaba despidiendo ella lo sabia

-Pero-

-No me convienes Bella- Dijo Edward

Después del accidente de Jasper, el se mostraba distante, ella sabía que se marchaba, pero no quiso poner atención, quiso seguir engañándose, con el vivieron juntos para siempre, cosa que en ella no aplicaba.

-Es que tu eres mucho para mí, yo soy poca cosa, para estar a tu lado, Entiende- "_poca cosa_" Bella solo pensaba que era al revés.

-Tú no me quieres- Susurro Bella

Ambos estaban en medio del bosque, uno pensando que era lo mejor para ambos, la otra con el corazón destrozado deseando que todo sea una broma cruel, pero no, la realidad es que este era su fin, no el fin que esperaba Ella, si no que esta vez la princesa no se queda con el príncipe, su cuento era diferente, por otro lado, la princesa quería detener todo esto, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo, por lo tanto, lo dejo ir.

_Pero ella no sabía que su destino cambiaba…_

_-_Se que no debo pedirte nada, pero promete que no harás nada estúpido- le pidió

-Yo….Lo prometo-

Su mundo cayo, después de volver de volterra, ella pensó que el si cumpliría su promesa, de seguir juntos, pero por que prometió ella eso, si él no cumplió su promesa, claro ella sabia la razón, lo amaba.

-Sera como si nunca hubiera existido- Edward la miro por última vez y le dijo antes de correr a la casa de los Cullen.

-Edward- Grito al ver que desaparecía de su vista.

Al ver que no regresaba, que el tiempo corría, que el agua caía y su ropa se empapaba, sintió que alguien la levantaba, se ilusiono con solo pensar que podría ser el, pero al sentir unos brazos cálidos y no fríos, toda su esperanza desapareció.

"_Sera como si nunca hubiera existido"_

En efecto, sus cartas, sus fotos, con el desaparecieron, solo el estéreo le dejo, que ya ella se había encargado, de sacarlo de su pick up, para poder olvidarlo, aunque ella sabía que nunca, lo olvidaría, por que como olvidar al amor de tu vida. Tú primer y único amor.

Con el transcurro del tiempo Charlie veía que su hija no podía seguir viviendo sin él, Edward, a si que la mando a vivir una temporada con su madre René a Jacksonville. Bella no se inmuto en contradecirlo, empaco sus cosas y se alejo, del lugar que le traía demasiados recuerdos. Así siguió el tiempo, poco a poco, salió de la depresión en la que se encontraba y tomo la decisión de volver a Forks al lugar donde todo comenzó y volverá a comenzar solo que con alguien diferente.

Edward, por lo tanto el era alguien diferente, su familia estaba preocupada, dejo de hacer lo que le gustaba, tocar el piano o leer, sus instrumentos de entretención, los cubrió el polvo con el paso del tiempo. Sus hermanos en especial Rosalie, creyó que dejando a esa _humana_ todo cambiaria pero se equivocaba, todo empeoro, Edward no salía a cazar y si él no lo hacia sus hermanos lo llevaban arrastrando o le traían a su presa. Mientras tanto el ordeno que no buscaran contacto con Bella, la pequeña Alice evitaba ver el futuro de ambos, aun cuando ella quería ver, no se atrevía por que como estaría Bella sin Edward, ella lo sabía y le advirtió a su hermano, pero como siempre no hizo caso. Ella estaría _muerta._

_Pero que equivocada estaba esa duende..._

Bella, nunca cambio su forma de ser, ya casi se cumplía el año de su abandono, pero no se dejo vencer por que había más gente que la quería y que necesitaba de ella, se olvido de los Cullen y se obligo a seguir, porque ella si cumpliría su promesa, sería feliz sin hacer algo estúpido o al menos trataría de hacerlo.

_Un año después de su partida._

Bella se encontraba, trabajando en una librería del pueblo, llevaba poco hay, pero ella se propuso seguir adelante, salía con Ángela o Jessica o hasta Mike, los fines de semana y entre semana se dedicaba a sus estudios y su familia. Pero ella no sabía que ese día, precisamente un año después, su mundo cambiaria.

Bella estaba acomodando unos libros en la estantería del fondo de la librería, cuando su torpeza hizo acto de aparición y provoco antes de caer por culpa de sus pies, que la estantería se cayera para atrás, junto con los libros que antes estaban acomodados. Bella cerró los ojos y se preparo para la caída, caída que nunca llego, abrió los ojos, viendo que unos ojos azules la miraban, ella se sintió extraña, ya que nadie del sexo opuesto la había agarrado después de EL.

-Te encuentras bien- pregunto el extraño

-…-Mas ella no le respondió.

No podía explicarlo pero dejo de sentirse vacía, en el momento en que lo vio, como si algo hiciera click dentro de su cabeza, se ruborizo por que dese juro le pareciera patética. El extraño al ver que no respondía la acomodo mejor en sus brazos y se dirigió a la sala que ocupan los lectores, la recostó en uno de los sillones y se agacho a su altura, con delicadeza le aparto un mechón travieso que caía sobre su cara y le sonrió. Ahí fue cuando Bella reacciono, se sentó tan rápido como pudo.

-Gracias- le dijo sintiéndose más tonta. Por la vergüenza.

-…-El le sonrió.

Ambos se sentían extraños, ambos tenían un pasado doloroso.

-Soy Víctor Krum- le extendió la mano el chico.

-Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella- dijo al tomar su mano. No sentía lo mismo que con EL. No más corrientes eléctricas, al pensar eso su rostro cambio.

-Te hiciste daño- pregunto al ver como su rostro adquiría una leve tristeza.

-No y gracias de nuevo- hizo ademan de levantarse pero no se dio cuenta de que aun sus manos se sostenían. Ambos rieron, mas no se soltaron.

-Te puedo ayudar a recoger- dijo Víctor señalando la estantería caída.

Bella sonrió, no dudo, se sentía bien, el no era como Mike ni como Jake, así que solo se encamino a la estantería, aun con sus manos unidas, cuando llegaron, lo soltó para agacharse por algunos libros, mientras el ponía en pie, la estantería de madera, entre risas y conversaciones, terminaron de recoger, para darse cuenta de que ya anochecía y que debía cerrar la librería.

-Bueno, espero volver a verte- dijo Víctor

-Me gustaría- le sonrió Bella

Desde ese día, ambos se hicieron amigos, ellos ocultaban su pasado, y pronto iba a llegar el día en que los dos se abrieran mas, Víctor sentía que había una conexión entre ellos, el no podía amar a nadie y Bella ya su corazón tenia dueño pero ¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad? Salían siempre juntos tanto que la gente del pueblo pensaba que era más que una amistad, una tarde Bella le propuso ir al claro que algún día compartió EL con ella.

-Sabes en Raven, yo solía visitar un claro- dijo el admirando la belleza de las flores del lugar

-Raven es donde naciste no- le dijo Bella alzando la cabeza para observarlo

El se inclino a ella y le sonrió dándole a entender que si, ella estaba recostada entre sus piernas, Víctor sabía que no debería de besarla, pero al tiempo de inclinarse, algo hizo que no se detuviera, se fue inclinando poco a poco, Bella solo lo miraba sorprendida, una parte de ella le decía que se alejara, pero la otra no. Al momento en que sus labios se tocaron, se sintieron en paz, como si nada existiera, ambos sabían que no se podrían amar, pero aun así continuaron, no fue intenso, solo un simple rose, demostraba lo mucho que se querían.

-Yo- Bella se iba a disculpar pero él le puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

-No me arrepiento- le aseguro el- Solo que eh pasado por mucho- le dijo

-También yo- susurro ella aun con sus rostros tan cerca.

-Solo te pido que lo intentemos- le pidió- Si no funciona pues seguiremos como antes-

Ella le sonrió, así era el directo y sin rodeos- Me encantaría- le dijo

Se dieron la oportunidad, de poder seguir juntos pero como mucho más que amigos, ambos se contaron su pasado, Víctor le dijo que antes tenía una relación pero que su prometida, a lo que Bella se asombro de que tan joven y se comprometió, murió en un accidente, Bella le conto sobre los Cullen, claro no les dijo que eran vampiros, solo le dijo que la abandonaron junto con el amor de su vida, ambos tenían el corazón roto, que entre los dos se encargaron de unir pedazo con pedazo, para a si unirlo nuevamente solo que con cicatrices que marcaran el resto de su vida.

La relación de Bella y Víctor creció, pequeños besos, sin pasar a mas, pudieron rehacer su vida, Ella sabía que no era amor pero por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad que le está dando la vida para ser feliz, EL quería que lo fuera y eso era lo que ella hacía. Víctor por su parte el tenia en claro sus sentimientos hacia ella, un enorme cariño que era correspondido de la misma manera con tan solo meses de relación, se propuso pedirle que pasara con el toda su vida.

En su cuarto aniversario, se encontraban en _La bella Italia,_ lugar que le traía recuerdos a Bella y que ahora Víctor lo sabía, estuvieron riendo y charlando en la hora de la cena, pero cuando él vio que ella termino, sin dudar se paro, ella le miro extrañada, el se arrodillo a su lado, le dio esa sonrisa que ella le encantaba.

-Bella, sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos-paro para ver su reacción, pero ella solo estaba asombrada- Te quiero Bella y me harías muy feliz si aceptas ser mi esposa- abrió la pequeña caja para revelar un precioso anillo con un zafiro- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- le pregunto

-Si- le sonrió- Claro que quiero casarme contigo Víctor- se fundieron en un tierno beso que solo ocasiono los aplausos y silbidos de la gente de su alrededor.

Bella no sabía por qué le había dicho que si, pero algo dentro de ella sabía que no se equivocaba.

Pasaron los días, Ángela su amiga y Jessica, le ayudaron a recorrer las calles de Port Angels, para escoger lo mejor para su boda, si alguien de los Cullen la vieran no iban a creer que ella estaría comprando cosas tan caras. Ya mero se acercaba la fecha, del gran día, por las noches Víctor iba a su casa para ponerse de acuerdo con los preparativos, René su madre estaba de lo mas contenta, no era la única, Charlie estaba feliz de ver a su pequeña volver a reír.

Pero no era todo felicidad, una tarde Bella quiso ir por los arreglos ella sola, faltaba unas semanas para la boda pero ella quería que todo fuera perfecto, entro a la florería y estuvo observando los diferentes estilos, a si paso el tiempo hasta que se decidió por uno de rosas, cuando salió de la florería se dio cuenta que se le hizo de noche, volteo a ver las estrellas y sonrió, cosa que en segundos se le borro cuando se dio cuenta que la seguían. Empezó a andar más rápido para llegar a su pick up.

-Eh bonita, adonde vas- le dijo uno de los 5 jóvenes que la seguían.

Bella cayo al tropezar "No me hagan daño" les dijo, mientras su mente pensaba en los tiempos pasados cuando paso por lo mismo.

Uno de ellos se agacho en cuclillas a ella, levanto su cabeza y le sonrió malignamente "Claro que no te haremos daño" le dijo. Todos se pusieron a su alrededor, Bella se abrazo a sí misma y lloro, sabía que venía lo peor, y ahora nadie la podría salvar. "Bueno tíos ya es hora" dijo otro.

Le arrancaron su ropa, los muy malditos se quedaron admirando a su presa y tuvieron el Lugo de tomarse cada quien su tiempo, Bella solo cerró los ojos, sentía que varias manos, la recorrían sin piedad, lloro y grito cuando uno de ellos la penetro sin darle tiempo.

-Vaya, eras virgen- se burlaron

Pero no solo les basto violarla sin piedad si no que también la golpearon, con toda su fuerza, Bella no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando ya no sintió que la tomaban, y que empezaba a quitarse el frio, se dejo caer en sus sueños, para ver si a si la humillación y el dolor acababan.

Semanas después, Bella yacía internada en un hospital, Víctor al ir a su casa y no encontrarla algo en su interior le dijo que fuera por ella, no fue difícil encontrarla, ya que sus agresores no se molestaron en esconder la ropa que le arrancaron en el momento que la atraparon. Bella no daba inicios de despertar por lo tanto el cobro venganza, investigo y encontró a los jóvenes, donde junto con amigos de Bella y el, los asesinaron.

Cuando Bella despertó, no hablaba, ni dejaban que la tocaran, duro cerca de dos días así, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el no la iba a lastimar, se dejo abrazar pero no hablaba, la boda se pospuso, Víctor iba a visitarla todos los días, se quedaba algunos días a dormir con ella, pero ella ni le prestaba atención, ella vivía en su mundo, cuando la dieron de alta, sus diferentes amigos tanto como jake la visitaban pero aun ella no hablaba ni dirigía la mirada.

Un día de invierno, Víctor llego a su casa, se acercaba la navidad, tan solo tres días, se sentó como de costumbre a su lado, y le empezó a leer _cumbres_ _borrascosas_ como siempre, llevaba casi una hora leyéndole cuando sintió como le tomaban la mano, asombrado levanto la mirada del libro a ella, ella le sonrió.

-Bella- dejo caer el libro y la estrecho en sus brazos. Ella se estremeció.

-Lo siento – se disculpo creyendo de que ella le tenía miedo. Pero no.

-Víctor- su vos sonaba rasposa por no hablar en semanas.

-Tranquila ya estas a salvo-

Y si lo era, el tiempo siguió, Bella se recupero, llego el año nuevo y ella lo sorprendió pidiéndole matrimonio, ellos y los testigos que presenciaron ese hecho se rieron y celebraron, la boda dio pie, todo está organizado y preparado, El día llego, ella y el antes de la boda, se despidió para verla vestida de blanco como todos en la iglesia.

-Ten cuidado de no caerte cariño- le bromeo

Ella rio- muy gracioso Krum- se encamino hasta él y lo empujo- Ya anda te veré haya- le dijo

-No escapes- le dijo cuando ya estaba saliendo de su habitación

-Claro que no- le recordó- Seré la de blanco- le sonrió y cerró la puerta, el rio.

Ambos dijeron sus votos y a la hora de dar el _Sí acepto_ no dudaron. Él le había preparado la luna de miel en el Caribe, fueron dos semanas intensas, se demostraron lo mucho que se querían, ella le dio su virginidad, el la trato como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara. Esperaban la llegada de su bebe, que nunca llego, ya que por el accidente que paso Bella, no podría tener hijos, por otro lado Víctor se empezó a sentir débil, Bella preocupada por su salud, fue acompañarlo hacer análisis, al día siguiente, se enteraron que su corazón ya no podía mas, y que no soportaría una cirugía.

Víctor quería ir a su lugar donde nació antes de morir por eso, hablo con Bella y le propuso, ambos sabían que la hora se acercaba, disfrutaron los mejores momentos juntos, Víctor por su parte se comunico con su abogado para ver si la casa de donde nació estaba habitada, se desilusiono cuando le dijeron que si, pero su abogado le propuso llegar a un acuerdo con los nuevos dueños ya que el contaba con una parte todavía de la casa, Víctor le dijo a su abogado que se comunicara con ellos y que llegara a un acuerdo con ellos que él les daba el papel donde les aseguran que son dueños de la mansión de los Krum pero que le dejaran vivir junto con su esposa, unos días.

Edward se encontraba mejor, cambio su estilo de vida, salía con Tania de vez en cuando, hace apenas unos días él y ella habían regresado de uno de sus tantos viajes, su familia no la aceptaba pero no podían meterse tanto en su vida, por otra parte Carlisle se encontraba en su despacho cuando recibió la llamada del abogado del anterior dueño. Les hablo al resto de su familia y les indico que tomaran asiento, cada quien con su respectiva pareja, Alice y jasper en un sillón, Rose y Emmet en otro y Edward sentado al otro lado con Tania en su regazo.

-Que pasa cielo- le pregunto Esme que estaba al lado de él.

-Bien muchachos lo que sucede es que el antiguo dueño quiere venir unos días aquí- todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-Eso es imposible Carlisle- le recordó Esme

-Lo sé pero lo que pasa es que el dueño esta a punto de morir- las expresiones de la familia cambiaron a una de compresión menos la de Tania

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Alice

-Su corazón esta fallando y en cualquier momento pueda dejar de latir y antes de que eso pase- el los miro a todos- Quiere venia al lugar donde nació y murieron sus padres- concluyo

-En ese caso- empezó a decir Jasper

-Por mi está bien- dijo Rose

-como puedes decir eso traerán a un _humano_-dijo Tania con repugnancia.

Todos la miraron mal, era obvio que no les caía bien y solo la toleraban por Edward.

-Solo decide la familia- le dijo fríamente Rose

Tania solo se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero también hay otra cosa- les dijo Carlisle

-¿Qué?-hablo Emmet

-Viene su esposa-

-No hay problema- dijo Edward

Todos asintieron y dejaron solos a Carlisle y Esme.

-Amor, crees que con tu experiencia lo puedas salvar- le dijo Esme que aun que no sabía quién era sentía la necesidad de proteger a sus nuevos inquilinos

-No cariño, hable con su abogado y dijo que esta grave pero que si no lo observan detalladamente parece que estuviera bien- le dijo

-Pobre de su mujer- le dijo

Bella y Víctor, continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no existiera su enfermedad y disfrutaron el tiempo juntos pero el tiempo se acababa, y Víctor lo sabía, pero no quería preocupar a Bella, por eso se lo ocultaba. Pero en un parpadeo se encontraban ante las puertas de la antes mansión de los Krum.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Leer: **_Este capítulo tiene una sorpresa incluida. (Un mes antes)._

– Es hermosa – Dijo Bella.

Bella observaba la antes mansión de los Krum, era muy diferente a lo que le había dicho Viktor, ahora era del estilo moderno, pero aún conservaba algo rustico, sin duda los nuevos dueños supieron remodelarla, ya que el paisaje del bosque la hacía ver como una postal.

–Veo que la remodelaron–comento Viktor.

Ella sonrió. – Te trae recuerdos verdad– parecía una pregunta pero sonó mas afirmación.

Viktor no le respondió. Era obvio. Toda su vida había vivido hay con su familia y desde muy pequeño tuvo que aprender lo que es estar solo, a pesar de tener grandes amigos que él, los consideraba su familia. Bella solo lo abrazo, él sabía que ella lo comprendía, pero aun a si no pudo dejar sus recuerdos atrás. Pero para eso había ido a su antes hogar, quería de algún modo morir hay.

–Anda estamos juntos en esto– le dijo Bella, tratando de sacar a Viktor de sus recuerdos.

El negó internamente. No estaban juntos en esto. –Claro Bella – pero para que agobiarla con más cosas a su esposa.

Viktor tenía miedo por ella. Y todo por ese accidente que él tuvo.

_~Un mes antes~_

_Viktor Krum se encontraba, aguardando sus cosas en sus maletas, ya llevaba todo lo necesario pero aun le faltaba el pequeño álbum que Bella le había hecho, en su anterior aniversario, aun no estaba completo, solo unas cuantas hojas y se acababa, el quería devolvérselo junto con unas notas a Bella antes de que el ya no exista._

–_Cariño– Bella lo volteo a ver sonriéndole – ¿Haz visto el álbum que me regalaste en nuestro aniversario? – le pregunto_

_Ella pensó – Lo eh puesto en el armario– le dijo ella buscando su chaqueta._

_Viktor camino al armario, lo abrió y lo observo, de abajo hacia arriba, no había rastro del dichoso álbum, hasta que miro que estaba el pequeño libro en una fila de ellos, se elevo con sus pies para alcanzarlo, pero no lo alcanzo, el bufo. Medito unos minutos y una idea a su parecer brillante le asalto su mente, el brincaría para alcanzarlo, primer intento, Viktor fallo, segundo intento, solo logro hacer que la fila perdiera su equilibrio, el al ver que se caían salto para atrás._

_Pero el no observo que dicha puerta se había cerrado ocasionando que él se golpeara en la cabeza mientras que los libros le caían encima junto con la caja de herramientas que se había abierto._

_El sol sintió como agua caía sobre sus hombros, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y observo que el agua era roja, su sangre caía por sus hombros._

_Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, escucho que alguien lo llamaba–Viktor– después todo se volvió negro._

_Bella se dedicaba a empacar todo, Viktor siempre le gustaba tener todo listo antes de salir de viaje, estaba tratando de cerrar su maleta, cuando escucho como algo caía al suelo, seguido por un ruido de metal, corrió al armario que se encontraba cerrado, cerró los ojos y suspiro, entonces le llego un olor que la hacía sentir débil, sangre, se tapo la boca con su manga del suéter y abrió las puertas, Viktor, su Viktor se encontraba inconsciente, en un charco de sangre. _

_Ella llamo a urgencias, llegaron unos minutos después de su llamado, y se lo llevaron al hospital, Bella los siguió en su propio coche, primero su enfermedad y ahora esto, ella no pudo evitar llorar después de tanto tiempo. Bella observaba como entraban y salían los médicos del área de urgencias, nadie se le acercaba para decirle como estaba su esposo, cuando sintió que sus ojos se le cerraban, un doctor se le acerco._

–_Sra. Krum, hicimos todo lo que pudimos–__Ella asintió derrotada __– Ahora solo queda esperar como responde el paciente – Bella sintió un gran alivio al escucharlo, ella pensó lo peor._

_Ella asintió– Puedo verlo–__le dijo_

_El docto la encamino hacia donde estaba internado Viktor, la dejo hay no sin antes decirle que lo mejor era descansar un poco, ella entro a la habitación y se acerco depositando un beso en la frente de su esposo. _

_Le sonrió__ – Sabes creo que eh traído los problemas a ti – le hablo_

_Nadie respondió._

–_Me pregunto si despertaras pronto– ella suspiro con nostalgia –__Claro, debes de hacerlo, nuestro avión sale pronto y creo que yo no podría ir sola__– Ella negó – Anda cariño, no puedes estar un día en cama sin hacer nada– Bella se sonrojó al pensar en aquellos momentos – Despierta pronto, tonto– Le dijo dándole un beso más en la frente y encaminándose a la puerta._

_Un día paso, otro día, Bella no sabía qué hacer, según los doctores ya tenía que haber dado inicios de algo, pero nada pasaba, ella empezó a tener miedo, miedo a que la abandonaran de nuevo._

_Se encontraba leyéndole su libro favorito a Viktor "El secreto", ella no sabía cómo le gustaba eso, no tenía nada entretenido, eran puros consejos. El secreto, ella pensó que tenía guardado bastantes dentro de ella y no pudo evitar pensar en ellos, Los Cullen._

_Bella se encontraba pensando en su pasado, ajena de que alguien comenzaba a despertarse, Viktor empezó abrir los ojos, mientras un zumbido lo perturbaba, cuando logro abrirlos completamente, observo que Bella estaba viendo hacia otro lado, sumida en sus pensamientos._

_Él le hablo, pero ella no lo escucho. Viktor le iba a tocar para llamar su atención, pero escucho algo extraño._

"_El no me puede abandonar, no como ellos" Mientras escuchaba esto, el veía un grupo de personas, todas pálidas con grandes ojeras, todos hermosos._

"_Los Cullen se fueron por mi bien" Viktor se impresiono al ver las escenas del salón de Ballet y las imagines del cumpleaños de Bella. "Pero él no me hará daño, el no es como ellos, el debe de quedarse" ella seguía recordando, como le salvaron la vida día tras día, ajena de que alguien la miraba al principio con terror pero al comprenderlo se sorprendió._

_Viktor no podía creer, lo que escuchaba y veía solo había dos explicaciones a todo esto:_

_*El accidente le provoco que lograra leer mentes._

_*Que los Cullen que Bella le hablo son vampiros._

_Ambas ideas eran locas, pero que otra explicación daría. El accidente._

_~Tiempo presente~_

Viktor tenía miedo por ella, ya que después de su accidente, Bella volvió a sentir el miedo de que alguien la abandonara, pudo ver que pronto el ya no estaría con ella, por eso no puede evitar pensar en su pasado, por otro lado Viktor siguió guardando ese secreto a ella, en momentos escuchaba sus pensamientos de Bella, no le quiso decir nada, no sabía por qué no le contaba, pero era mejor así.

–Hey– escucho a Bella –No pensamos entrar o que–le pregunto, ajena a todo.

El les dio las gracias al equipo que había llevado ya sus cosas adentro – Vale– le tomo la mano y caminaron hacia dentro.

Edward se encontraba, tocando su piano, había oído como la puerta se abría y Esme les indicaba al grupo de personas que llevaban las pertenencias de los antes dueños, donde las colocaran, escucho los pensamientos de todos, Rose y Emmet estaban en su habitación haciendo lo de siempre. Su padre estaba junto con Esme esperando a que los dueños llegaran, Jasper estaba sentado pensando que esto era una mala idea, todos se podían controlar pero no era lo correcto, Tania estaba a su lado, el estaba arto de ella, pero solo lo hacía para satisfacer sus necesidades suena egoísta pero es la realidad.

El escucho como Alice, tenía una visión, en ella se veía a su Bella, un poco cambiada pero seguía siendo la misma, el mismo rostro, los años no le pesaban, pero a su lado estaba un chico de casi su edad. La visión cambio, ellos se encontraban agarrados de la mano, enfrente de su casa.

¡Su casa! –Ahh– se escucho el gritó de Alice, ladeo la cabeza y la encontró junto a él. Ambos estaban en shock, ajenos de que por ese gritó todos fueron a ver que sucedía, Alice se encontraba sorprendida. Pero poco a poco una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, su familia los miraban sin comprender.

Dos toques en la puerta interrumpieron el silencio que se había formado.

Edward escucho los pensamientos de Alice, para después ella lanzara un gritó.

–Son ellos– Alice brincaba sin parar, ladeo su cabeza al resto de su familia –Bella y un chico, están aquí– todos la miraron sin comprender.

Esme solo la miro, se escucharon de nuevo el llamado a la puerta. Ella quien fue la primera en reaccionar fue abrir la puerta, para encontrar una linda pareja sonriente que poco a poco esa sonrisa se esfumo.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_Momentos olvidados_

_Recuerdos presentes _

_Vidas paralelas_

Bella solo observaba a la mujer de cara de corazón, no podía articular palabra, apretó la mano de su esposo. Señal de que algo le preocupaba. Este volteo a verla, fue ahí cuando recordó quien era la mujer.

"_No ellos"_ pensaba Bella. "_Esto es un sueño, un mal sueño"_

"_Oh dios"_ Viktor volteo a ver a la mujer. _"Bella"_

En cuanto escucho eso, vio como la mujer se acercaba a Bella, extendió los brazos para poder estrecharla contra si, Bella al sentir el frio de su cuerpo de nuevo, se paralizo soltando la mano de su pareja.

Ella no sabía porque la abrazaba, si ellos fueron quien la abandonaron, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo a su abrazo, Viktor miraba sin comprender, mientras tanto Esme sollozaba sin lágrimas. Bella deshizo el abrazo y volvió a coger la mano de su esposo, le sonrió dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Cuanto tiempo Esme– le sonrió Bella.

"_Solo viviré el presente"_ escucho Viktor que pensaba Bella. _"De todos modos, el pasado ya no importa"_ él le sonrió, aunque ella no supiera que él podía escucharla. Y que sabía quienes eran en realidad ellos.

–Oh cariño, te extrañamos tanto– le dijo Esme. –Pero pasen –les dijo haciendo señas a la casa.

Bella se olvido de todo, de quienes podrían estar adentro solo le importaba la persona que está a su lado, el cual todavía mantenían sus manos entrelazadas. Por otro lado Viktor, estaba impresionado y sabia que en cualquier momento, la verdad saldría a luz.

Edward se encontraba aun en su piano, cuando se dio cuenta de que Esme abandonaba el salón para abrir la puerta, parpadeo, miro a su alrededor, todos estaban con expresiones de asombro, pero Tania no lo estaba, tenía una expresión de desconcierto, ella sabía sobre Bella, vio como toda su familia incluyendo Tania abandonaban el salón, cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse, por lo tanto el sintió como el peculiar olor a Fresias con fresas llenaba sus fosas nasales, aspiro recordando los momentos de felicidad junto con ella, momentos que ya no tenía por su estupidez.

"_Bella está feliz a pesar de lo que le hicieron" _Escucho Edward que pensaba alguien, cuando supo bien de quien se trataba apretó las teclas de su piano, las cuales ya se encontraban rotas.

"_Su pareja"_ se dijo a si mismo Edward.

El momento de él y ella se había acabado. En realidad se acabo el momento en el que él la abandono, hace años.

Viktor se encontraba, viendo las reacciones de su esposa, no entendía como podía estar tranquila, bueno en verdad el sabia que ella lo hacía por él, al momento de reflexionar y ver lo que Bella hacia por el se sintió orgulloso.

– ¡Bella! – Exclamo Alice –Por dios mírate – dijo dándole un abrazo y después darle una vuelta y ocasionando que nuevamente se soltara de Viktor.

Bella sonrió avergonzada y volvió a recuperar el aire de tan repentino movimiento.

Rosalie observaba la escena, no era la misma chiquilla que conoció hace tiempo, si ya estaba un poco mayor pero la edad no le afecto, pero Rosalie pudo observar la madures que ejercía Bella, tal vez ella no tenía un poder como Jasper, pero el ver que entraba a la casa sin caerse, refiriéndose a sus emociones, eso no tiene precio.

–Bella, que gusto volver a verte–le dijo Carlisle que se acercaba a abrazarla.

Sin querer ella se puso tensa, Viktor comprendió y le paso un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Bella sabia que ellos no la lastimarían pero el recuerdo de su pasado le atormentaba, por eso la desconfianza en los hombres.

–Hola Carlisle– dijo amablemente extendiendo su mano. La cual el tomo sin comprender su comportamiento.

Todos excepto Jasper y Edward que este se encontraba aun debatiéndose en ir o no, que por lo tanto no tenía idea de lo que sucedía en el recibidor, no supieron por que el comportamiento de esa pareja, Jasper comprendió por sus emociones.

–Hermanita– dijo Emmet haciendo ademan de acercarse. Bella le extendió la mano, para que comprendiera que no debería acercarse demasiado.

–Emmet– le respondió alegremente. Emmet se quedo viendo la mano, se encogió de hombros y no le importo que le dijera algo, la alzo y la abrazo. Ella soltó un grito ahogado, pero al sentir el cariño proveniente de Emmet y el saber que él no le haría algo como _aquello_. Se sintió segura. Y le correspondió. – Osito bájame–le dijo riendo.

Emmet la bajo también riéndose – ¿Osito? –le pregunto

Ella se encogió de hombros aun riéndose

Viktor se le volvió a pasar su brazo por su cintura, aun sabiendo que ellos lo escucharían, se agacho a su oído y le susurro –Estas bien–

Ella lo volteo a ver y le acaricio la mejilla – Si – dijo asintiendo para luego saludar a los demás.

–Hola chicos– se giro para saludar a Rosalie, Jasper y Tania, la cual no sabía quién es.

Tania solo se giro y se marcho para ir con su Edward.

Jasper solo asintió sonriendo pero Rosalie para sorpresa de todos se dirigió caminando hacia ella, Bella la observo, Rosalie le dio un beso en su mejilla y la abrazo– Hola Bella–

_¿Por qué ese comportamiento?_ Escuchaba Viktor en la mente de Bella y los demás también se preguntaban lo mismo.

Bella salió de su aturdimiento y se giro a su pareja

–Viktor ellos son los Cullen– los presento –El es mi esposo–

Todos lo saludaron cortésmente.

– ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos un momento? Deben de estar cansados– propuso amablemente Esme.

La pareja asintió– Claro – contestaron al unisonó, ambos rieron.

Cuando estuvieron cómodamente, sentados y con algo de beber, Bella vio como él se acercaba y cruzaba el recibidor para bajar a la sala, el no aparto su mirada de ella en el momento en que la localizo, Viktor mantenía abrazada a Bella, porque no sabía cuando esas emociones reprimidas volvieran a salir.

Edward llego y se sentó en el pasa brazos de donde estaban sentados sus padres que era el sillón de enfrente de el de Bella y a su lado izquierdo se encontraban Rose y Emmet y en el otro sillón de lado derecho Alice y Jasper.

–Hola Bella– le sonrió.

"_Con que tu eres el que la abandono"_ Viktor pensó ajeno de que el también podía leer los pensamientos.

Edward se giro hacia él cuando lo escucho. Sus miradas se encontraron ambas fusilándose entre sí.

"_Vampiro idiota, como pudo hacerle eso"_ reprocho Viktor sin despejar su mirada.

La mirada de Edward se endureció _"Ese humano como puede saber de nosotros"_

Viktor lo miro incrédulo _"También tu lees mentes"_

–Claro que leo también la mente pedazo de idiota–le contesto Edward en voz alta.

Bella al escucharlo volteo a Viktor que se puso pálido, la verdad había sido revelada.

–Bella– trato de decir Viktor pero ella se encontraba armando el rompecabezas.

"_Si él dijo eso oh no" _pensaba Bella. _"No puede ser cierto"_

Edward la escuchaba atreves de los pensamientos de Viktor.

–La escucho–susurro lo suficiente bajo para que solo su familia escuchara.

Los Cullen se giraron y comprendieron que aquel humano sabia de su existencia. Y que gracias a él Edward pudo oír finalmente los pensamientos de Bella.

–Déjame explicarte– le pedía Viktor a bella, cuando ella finalmente comprendió todo este tiempo él lo sabía, peor, podía leer su mente. Pero no su mente.

Ella le sonrió, aun sin saber que estaba equivocada– No importa, es lógico que no puedas leer la mía– le dijo

Viktor comprendió que entonces ese vampiro no podía leer la de ella, sonrió y Edward apretó las manos, el se burlaba de él.

–Yo te escuche atreves de el Bella– le dijo Edward vengándose.

Bella lo miro incrédula, no le respondió a el –Viktor– ella uso el tono de que le explicara.

–El accidente– solo pudo el responderle

Bella lo miro – ¿Cuál? – pues sabía de varios accidentes entre ellos.

–El mío en el Closet. Lo siento. –

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – pregunto

Él le tomo su mano y la acaricio– No creí que me creyeras–

Bella se la soltó y se levanto del sillón – ¿Qué no te crea? Por dios Viktor, supiste que conocí a unos vampiros– dijo señalando a los Cullen – Y aun a si me dices que no te iba a creer –

El bajo la mirada, ella tenía razón.

–Lo siento – volvió a decir.

Bella se cruzo de brazos y bufo – No mentiras – le recordó la promesa que hicieron tiempo atrás.

Viktor levanto la mirada encontrándose con los de ella, que echaban chispas.

–Yo lo siento–

Ella resoplo y alzo los brazos –No sabes decir otra cosa o que–

–Bella–

–Vaya algo diferente–

El se desespero y la sentó de nuevo en el sillón jalándola con ambas manos sobre las de ellas.

–Si no te dije nada es que no se Bella fui idiota, vale– le dijo

Bella bufo – Como siempre–

El subió sus manos hasta sus hombros – Bella– le suplico

Se miraron entre ellos, Bella se debatía si perdónalo a si como a sí, pero al final al ver que el utilizaba esa técnica con ella, viéndolo con su labio inferior sobresalir mas y sus ojos obtener ese brillos, que el utilizaba siempre, bufo y cruzo los brazos.

–Tú ganas – le dijo

El sonrió – Gracias– dándole un casto beso en los labios.

Edward al ver tal acción en ellos su semblante cambio, iba a levantarse pero en ese momento entro Tania recargándose sobre él.

Bella rodeo los ojos– Pero esto no se queda a si escuchaste –

Viktor rio– Lo sé – se acerco y le paso un brazo por su cintura atrayéndola hacia el – Se que aquí no podemos arreglarnos – le susurro en su oído, ocasionando el sonrojo de bella y las risas de los Cullen, excepto Edward y Tania, Bella se ruborizo mas al saber que ellos escucharon y presenciaron una de sus tantas peleas.

–Viktor– le reprocho aun sonrojada. El rio.

–Bella, él lo sabe no es así –le dijo Esme tratando de que todos comprendieran mejor.

–Si eso parece– le respondió.

–Si hablan de que son vampiros si lo sé–se metió Viktor en la conversación.

Rosalie lo miro–Y no saldrás corriendo–

El se encogió de hombros –Creo que no rubia–le contesto

–Bella, Viktor creo que tendrán hambre ya es un poco tarde–

Bella miro a Viktor, este asintió. – ¿Tienen comida? – pregunto avergonzada.

Los Cullen negaron, Alice se levanto sonriendo –Yo te traeré algo, con permiso –dijo saliendo de la estancia a velocidad rápida, sin darle tiempo a que Bella le respondiera.

Ella miro a su alrededor –Es Alice –le respondió Jasper.

–Ya había olvidado cómo era ella– le respondió sonriendo.

–Ni siquiera pregunto si queríamos algo en especial– dijo bromeando Viktor.

Bella lo fulmino con la mirada – ¿Qué? Estaba bromeando–se excuso

–Agradece que te alimenten– le dijo

–No parecen pareja más bien parecen amigos–reflexiono en voz alta Rose.

La pareja sonrió –Lo que pasa es que hicimos un trato verdad Bella–

Ella asintió ruborizada – ¿Qué clase de trato? – pregunto curiosa Rose.

–Lo que pasa– comenzó Viktor –

Bella lo interrumpió–Simplemente somos compañeros de vida– dijo Bella sin pena

–Compañeros de vida – dijo sin entender Emmet

–Hijo– le explico Carlisle –Bella se refiere a que comparten un matrimonio pero sin amor–

–No habrá amor como el de usted–le dijo Viktor–Pero ambos nos queremos– dijo el mirando con adoración a Bella.

Ella se ruborizo –Es verdad– dijo apretando su mano con la de él.

–Que lindo –comento Tania con sarcasmo

Todos se giraron a ella –Por cierto querida soy Tania– se presento

–Mucho gusto Tania–saludo percatándose de que Edward y ella eran pareja por la forma en que ella lo trataba.

–Y Viktor quieres pasar a ver la casa–dijo Esme tratando de quitar esa tensión en el ambiente – Creo que querrás ver tu hogar–

El sonrió en agradecimiento–Bella quieres–le pregunto

Ella se giro a Esme– No les importaría verdad– le pregunto

–Claro que no cariño, son libres de andar por donde quieran–les dijo

Viktor se levanto y le ofreció su mano a Bella, ella la acepto.

–Estaremos aquí para darles privacidad– les dijo Carlisle

–Por cierto su habitación es la de la puerta blanca en la tercera planta– dijo Esme

Ellos asintieron– Con permiso– dijeron subiendo los escalones que separaban el recibidor de la sala.

Edward los miraba con la mandíbula apretada, ella era suya no tenía derecho de besar a su bella, un agarre lo saco de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que su familia y Tania lo miraba, el desvió la vista de las escaleras que momentos antes subieron Viktor y Bella y enfoco su mirada en ellos.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto con recelo

Ellos negaron sonriendo

–Sigue igual–comento jasper

–No sé que le ven de especial – dijo Tania.

Su familia la miro como queriéndola matarla –Ella es especial para nosotros – le dijo Rosalie –Y mas te vale comportarte con ella–la amenazo

Tania se encogió de hombros–Eddie vamos a cazar–

Él ni siquiera la miro –Ve tu Tania– ella molesta se levanto y se dirigió al bosque.

–Vaya hermanito que enojado estas –dijo Alice que acababa de llegar –Y bella–pregunto dejando las bolsas de comida sobre la mesita de centro.

–Está recorriendo la casa–dijo Esme

–Creo que solo recorrerá los de arriba– dijo Alice con la mirada perdida.

–Viktor cuantas veces te diré que no toques algo–escucharon que Bella le reprochaba a Viktor.

Después como él le respondía– Pero si no lo eh tocado aun– le dijo

–Es mejor darles privacidad–dijo Carlisle

Pero ninguno se la dio, todos estaban atentos a lo que se escuchaba arriba.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_I'm Yours_

_~Jasón Mraz~_

**Bella POV**

No puedo creer que puedas leer mis pensamientos –le dije

El me miro – De verdad lamento no habértelo dicho– se disculpo otra vez.

–No importa– dije encogiéndome de hombros – Y no me darás privacidad – sugerí

El rio –La quieres–

–Puedes– le pregunte

–Si puedo ignorarlas –

Asentí – entonces quiero– ahora el asintió sonriendo.

El se detuvo, todavía manteníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas.

–Mira esto– dijo señalando una estatua

Bufe ahí va de nuevo – No lo toques Viktor Krum–

–Pero si solo lo estaba viendo– dijo acercándose más.

Me gire para ver las diferentes estatuas que adornaban el pasillo. Para de pronto sentir como algo caí al suelo.

–Lo siento – se disculpo –Pero es que no soporto la presión de mi dedo– dijo señalando su dedo.

–La vas a pagar ok– le dije

El asintió– Si lo hare aunque vale una fortuna– _tacaño_ pensé

–No soy tacaño Bells, solo que ese dinero prefería gastarlo en mi adoraba esposa–

Desvié mi mirada de la estatua ya rota que por cierto era un ángel muy bonito y lo mire a los ojos– Gracias– le agradecí –Pero dijiste que no ibas a leer mis pensamientos– le reproche

–Vale lo siento, ahora si ya no –prometió

Le creí sabia que hablaba en serio.

–Viktor no quiero que haya más secretos– le pedí

El me dio un casto beso en los labios– Lo prometo Bells– Dijo saltándose la estatua y seguir caminando a mi lado.

Estábamos recorriendo la segunda planta de verdad que era grande y Esme la mantenía como siempre con su estilo, pensándolo bien se parecía mucho a la casa vieja de los Cullen, entramos a una habitación que supuse rápidamente que era la de Alice, por los colores tan vivos y el enorme closet que la pequeña duendecillo tenia.

–Vaya, tiene mucha ropa–

Reí – Comparándolo con el mío creo que ella exagera– dije

El me abrazo de nuevo por atrás recargando su cabeza en mi hombro– No mucho–

Sabes – dijo dándome un beso en el cuello– Aquí dormían mis padres–

Lo mire – Crees que estamos haciendo bien–le dije refiriéndome a recordar nuestro pasado.

–Claro _mi_ Bella–

–Anda Viktor todavía tenemos que ver nuestra habitación– le dije tratando de soltarme de su agarre pero fallando completamente.

El me apretó mas contra el –Pues camina–

–¿Contigo por detrás? Acaso quieres – me calle lo último al recordar que _ellos _podían oírnos.

Me ruborice.

–Me encanta ese color en tus mejillas –dijo pasando sus dedos por ellas.

Lo ignore, y empecé a caminar con el por detrás de mí.

–Esto se siente bien– ronroneo en mi oído.

Bufe – Viktor Krum sepárate de mi o si no dormirás en el sillón–

–Pero Bella– el protesto –Me vas a mandar al sillón sin estrenar nuestra cama–

Reí– Insaciable–

–Pero a si me quieres–

Rodee los ojos –Si claro –

El deshizo el abrazo por detrás y me paso un brazo por mi cintura – ¿A si esta mejor? – pregunto

Asentí– ¿Qué quieres ver primero nuestra habitación o esa que queda? –le dije señalando ambas puertas. Ya que había solo dos habitaciones y un baño. Nos encontrábamos en la tercera plata.

El señalo la puerta café, cuando entramos observe otra cama como en todos los cuartos solo que esta era de colcha negra, aun lado había una gran pila de cd's alineados y un sillón y una pantalla, era casi igual a todas las anteriores, excepto que esta tenía un hermoso piano al lado de un gran ventanal, no necesite pensar dos veces al saber que esta habitación era la de él.

–Vaya se parece a la nuestra– dijo señalando la cama, era cierto nosotros también teníamos una igual en donde vivíamos.

El deshizo su abrazo para ir a ver los cd's – Mira Debussy– dijo sacando el Cd y enseñándomelo.

–Viktor suelta eso –

El me miro con expresión burlona – De verdad – dijo haciendo como que se caí el Cd.

–Viktor – le reprendi

Alzo las manos en señal de rendición– Vale, ves ya lo eh dejado en su lugar–

–Beethoven, Jasón Mraz, The rasmus – empezó a nombrar todos los cd's. –Quién sea que duerma aquí tiene buenos gustos a que si –

Le sonreí si el supiera –Si Viktor–

El dejo de observar para ir a ver el piano – Crees que tengan otro– pregunto pasando sus dedos por las teclas pero sin provocar ningún sonido.

–Creo que sí y si no pues compras uno– le dije

El negó – No mejor no –

–Y ese cambio, no piensas tocarme algo –

El me miro tristemente – Si pero luego –

No quise decirle más sabia que él se refería a que no estaría más conmigo.

–Espero que tengamos una igual–dijo observando la pantalla.

Negué sonriendo –Si dejas de tocar todo lo que no es tuyo podemos ir a ver nuestra habitación–

El asintió y me tomo de la mano. Entramos a la que sería la nuestra por unas semanas.

–Es linda– dije

Tenía una cama con las colchas rojas y las almohadas blancas, tenía una vista preciosa hacia el jardín donde se podía observar una alberca y varias sillas para que se acostaran en ellas, teníamos también un baño propio y una gran pantalla en frente de nuestra cama.

–Muy romántico– dijo el besando mi sien.

–Tengo hambre y tu –le pregunte

–Sí pero puede esperar– dijo llevándome hacia la cama.

Me pare en seco –Vamos a comer – le pedí

El me hizo un puchero –Pero– empezó a protestar

–Anda prometo que luego te recompensare – le dije seductoramente dejándolo hay.

Solo sentí su brazo nuevamente en mi cintura–Lo estaré esperando – dijo con ansias.

Le pegue para luego besarlo. El no cambia.

_**~Narración en tercera persona~**_

Los Cullen se encontraban sentados aún, escuchando la conversación de Bella y Viktor, varias veces alguno de los miembros de los Cullen en especial Emmet, soltaba una que otra carcajada por las platicas de ellos como es en el caso de horita.

Emmet volvió a reírse –No puedo creer que mi hermanita sea a si –

–Ella ah cambiado– dijo Jasper

"_Y mucho_"pensó Edward. Ya no era su Bella.

–Pero ahora creo que nos compite Rose–le dijo refiriéndose a lo sexual.

Ella rio– Oso, se educado –le regaño

–Incluso le gusta la moda ¿Pueden creerlo? –les dijo Alice

Todos rodearon los ojos–Lo escuchamos hija–Le respondió Carlisle

–Creo que iremos todos de compras – exclamo la duende sonriendo.

Ellos solo asintieron, sabían que irían aunque se negaran.

–Se ve que se quieren demasiado– dijo Esme

Jasper asintió –Y lo hacen– dijo sonriendo

–No puedo creer que ese chico pueda leer la mente y tu no Eddie– se burlo Emmet

Rose le pego – No te burles, aunque es cierto ¿Por qué será? – les pregunto al resto de su familia.

–Puede que para Edward sea Bella su Tua Cantante– reflexiono Carlisle

Esme asintió – Si tal vez –

–De todos modos Eddie– le siguió Emmet

–¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas a si? –

El bufo– No eh llevado la cuenta, pero ahora ya no podrás leer la mente de Bella–

–Es verdad, ¿el lo cumplió Edward? – pregunto Carlisle.

Edward asintió.

–Que mala suerte Eddie – se volvió a burlar Emmet.

–No me digas Eddie– le reprendió

–Hay pero a Tania si la dejas–dijo Emmet sin darse cuenta de que cierta pareja entraba a la sala.

"Genial ahora ella piensa eso" pensó Edward

Esme se dirigió a ellos – Les ah traído ya Alice su comida– Ellos se sentaron en donde estaban antes.

–Gracias–le respondió Viktor

Alice se paro y le extendió a cada quien su comida dejando sus refrescos en la mesita de centro, Viktor y Bella se miraron entre ellos para luego levantarse del sillón y sentarse mas cómodamente en el suelo y a si evitar que la comida se derrame.

–Hacen muchas cosas juntos no– dijo Alice

Ellos asintieron.

–No me gusta esto– dijo Bella señalando el brócoli

Esme sonrió–Pero si te gustaba antes Bella–

Bella la miro– Antes me gustaban varias cosas, pero con el tiempo ya no–

Esa frase para Edward le dijo más que mil palabras. Ella ya no sentía nada por él.

–Anda amor, come–le pidió Viktor

Ella negó y aparto el brócoli a una orilla de su plato.

–Por favor – suplico el

Ella volvió a negar. Pero Viktor tomo el brócoli con su tenedor y lo mordió justo a la mitad, se giro a ver a Bella que lo miraba negando con la cabeza, en ocasiones el hacia eso para que ella se comiera todo.

–Te toca– dijo el encaminando el bocado hacia la boca de bella.

Bella le aparto la mano– No Vik–

En un descuido le dio el bocado a si interrumpiéndola. Ella le pego pero masticándolo.

–Y bien–le pregunto

Ella negó trago y tomo un poco de refresco para quitarse el mal sabor. –No lo vuelvas hacer–

–Vale–dijo para luego inclinarse y besar su mejilla.

Los Cullen los miraban interactuar entre ellos, se les hizo lindo verlos a ser eso a pesar de estar ellos presentes, cosa que olvidaban a veces la parejita, solo uno estaba que se moría de los celos.

–¿Y por qué no tienen hijos? – pregunto volviendo de cazar Tania y recargándose en Edward.

Bella dejo caer el tenedor y toda alegría se esfumo al oír aquella pregunta que aun estando acostumbrada y siempre contestar lo mismo, no podía evitar sentir tristeza, un hijo. Viktor tomo su mano y se la acaricio se giro para ver a esa que solo pensaba en hacerla sufrir.

–No podemos tener hijos –le respondió –Y tampoco podemos adoptar–le respondió a los pensamientos de Tania.

Ella fingió tristeza –Oh lo siento tanto –

El negó –No hace falta, verdad amor– le dijo a Bella.

Bella lo miro y poco a poco su sonrisa apareció, para luego tomar de nuevo su cubierto y volver a comer, Viktor la imito. Mientras ellos comían con miradas y sonrisas o algún otro comentario respecto a la comida, los Cullen se encontraban platicando demasiado bajo para los oídos de la pareja pero Viktor podía oírlos atravez de sus pensamientos.

–_Mira Tania otro comentario a si_– la amenazo Rosalie

_–Prefería que trataras con más respeto a Bella_ – le dijo Esme

Ella solo sonrió y salió de la sala a velocidad rápida, solo Bella no notó su salida.

_–No debería tratarla a si_ – dijo Alice

Rosalie miro a Bella – ¿_Por qué no podrá tener hijos?–_pregunto

Edward suspiro. "_Pensé que si podría" _él pensó

"_Piensas mucho no te parece"_ le respondió Viktor.

El volteo a verlo y miro que le sonreí para luego negar con la cabeza. Los Cullen presenciaron eso.

"_Acaso están hablando"_ pensó Esme mirando a ambos chicos, Viktor asintió. Ella sonrió.

"_Y tú no te parece que deberías de ignorar lo que no te corresponde_" se lo dijo con doble sentido.

El negó "_Ella no es propiedad de nadie_"

"_Tal vez si_"

"_Por que no te dedicas a tu vampira" _pensó Viktor terminando de comer y pasándole un brazo a Bella.

Ella le miro –Terminaste– afirmo

El asintió –Acaso no tienes hambre–

–Se me quito–

El bufo–Come algo más si–

–Ya no –reprocho.

El asintió, ambos sabían que el comentario de Tania le afecto más de lo que admitían entre ambos.

Esme se levanto y retiro los platos– Esme no– le dijo Bella

Ella negó sonriendo –No importa cariño – le dijo

Bella solo la miro irse –Hermanita y que nos cuentas– le dijo Emmet

Se encogió de hombros – Además de conocer a Viktor y trabajar en alguna que otra librería y salir tanto de compras como de viaje, no mucho– dijo sonriéndole a Alice.

–Que guay tenemos que ir algún día– le pidió Alice

Ella miro a Viktor, el asintió– Estaría bien– respondió el.

–¿Y ustedes? – pregunto Bella.

–Pues nos mudamos aquí y horita nadie esta yendo a la escuela–le contesto Carlisle

Bella rio –yo con una vez tuve suficiente–

–Solo te encanta leer– le dijo Viktor

–A si es lo demás me frustra–

Viktor se giro a Carlisle–Me preguntaba si todavía tiene el establo en la parte sur–le dijo

–No los animales no estaban aquí cuando nosotros nos mudamos–

Él le miro tristemente– Entiendo–

–Oye que puedes mandar a traer al menos de que tengan algún problema–dijo dirigiéndose a los Cullen.

Todos negaron menos uno que solo miraba fijamente a Viktor. Bella ignoro el porqué Edward miraba a Viktor.

–Te parece buena idea– le dijo

El sonrió– Gracias de verdad pero no quisiera molestar –

–No es molestia, son bienvenidos y pueden hacer lo que sea– le dijo cariñosamente Esme

–Además la casa sigue siendo parte tuya no– pregunto Jasper

El negó –Ya no Carlisle me encantaría firmar esos documentos en cuanto antes– le pidió

Carlisle se paro –Vamos a mi despacho y nos libramos de los negocios–

Viktor se despidió de Bella y siguió a Carlisle, ella se paró de donde estaba sentada y se recargo en el sillón, cerró los ojos ignorando las miradas en ella, y se concentro en no caer, todavía quedaba mucho por delante y el la necesita. Jasper sintió el cambio en ella y se levanto para sentarse al lado de ella, Alice siguió su ejemplo sentándose en el lado derecho de Bella. Ella no se percato de esos movimientos hasta que sintió una mano fría posarse en su brazo.

Ella abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a Jasper que le sonreía.

–Todo bien– pregunto

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa –Si solo un poco cansada –mintió pero ellos como siempre se enteraron.

–Te preocupa no es así–le dijo jasper.

Bella lo miro, se pego imaginariamente la frente, al olvidar que el sentía su preocupación.

–Si– le respondió.

–No te preocupes Bella, con Carlisle todo será sencillo– le dijo Alice

Ella negó – ¿Qué? Tratar su inevitable muerte, ya no será sencillo – le dijo no segura de haber sido un poco dura.

Alice bajo la mirada–Lo siento no tenia que ha– ella la interrumpió

–Discúlpame tu a mi Alice pero es la realidad y hay que aceptarla– le dijo –Además si es de gran ayuda vivir con ustedes, a si pueden llegar más rápido por si sucede algo – reflexiono Bella.

Alice sonrió– Entonces hay que ir de compras–

–Vale pero aun no si – pidió

Ella asintió.

–No se preocupe no me molesta que la hayan remodelado– le dijo Viktor entrando nuevamente a la sala y percatándose de que su lugar había sido ocupado, se puso de pie atrás de Bella y recargo sus manos en sus hombros.

–Me alegra saber que no te haya molestado, había pensado que quizás extrañarías como estaba antes – le dijo

Viktor empezó a darle un masaje a Bella al sentir que estaba un poco tensa– Relájate, ¿quieres irte acostar? – le pregunto para luego dirigirse a Esme – Esta muy bien la casa–Esme asintió.

–No dirás a dormir – se burlo Emmet.

Bella se ruborizo– Tengo un poco de sueño–le contesto a Viktor.

–Pues si–le respondió Viktor sabiendo que él no le creía pero no quería que Bella se avergonzara más. – ¿Quieres subir ya? –

–Oh un rato mas –pidió

El rodeo los ojos–Ok pero no te cargare–

"_Yo la puedo cargar_" pensó Edward

Viktor le miro_ "Ni en sueños vampiro, oh es cierto no duermes"_ pensó mientras ponía de nuevo su atención en Bella.

–Me darás mas sueño–pidió moviéndose un poco para que dejara de hacer eso.

El detuvo sus manos– Era ese el plan–

Ella rio– Fallaste– le dijo sacándole la lengua

–Otra y esta vez si te la muerdo–recordó el.

Ella negó – Pero si la utilizas–

Los Cullen rieron.

Tienes razón no me conviene–

Bella se ruborizo– Parece que se te olvida nuestra presencia– se burlo Emmet.

–La verdad si pero no lo hago con mala intención–admitió.

–¿Y qué haremos mañana? – Pregunto Alice –Si no vamos de compras– haciendo un puchero.

–Que tal unas películas–sugirió Rose.

–me parece bien – Dijo Viktor.

Bella asintió–Vale pero ya por la tarde–

Rosalie negó sonriendo–Eso es obvio además quisiera que platiquemos a solas ¿Si te parece bien? –sugirió

"_Platicar pero que"_ Ella cabeceo para alegar esos pensamientos

–Claro– dijo. Rose asintió.

–Bueno ya creo que es hora de que alguien se vaya a la cama– dijo Viktor.

Bella lo fulmino con la mirada –No me trates como bebé–

El asintió–Ok no te enojes, vamos–dijo levantándose y tendiéndole su mano.

Ella la tomo a regañadientes– Pues ya que– le dijo

–Buenas noches– dijo Viktor a los demás. Bella igual se despidió.

–Que duerman bien– grito Emmet cuando subían por las escaleras, Rose le pego.

Bella miro a Viktor –Pero ya no tengo sueño–

Él le paso un brazo por su cintura–Platicaremos de algo–le dijo

Bella bufo–o si platicáramos mucho por las noches– dijo ella recordando que era rara la vez que platicaban.

–Pero si no vamos a platicar precisamente–le susurro Viktor en su oído.

Emmet rio a carcajadas pero los demás en silencio.

Menos Edward.

_**BELLA POV**_

Llegamos a nuestra recamara, Viktor rápidamente cerró la puerta y me abrazo por la espalda, me beso el cuello mientras se encargaba de desabrochar mi blusa.

Lo mire – Se supone que íbamos a dormir–le dije

–Tu me dijiste que me recompensarías–me dijo atrayéndome mas a él.

–Es cierto– dije dándome la vuelta

El paso sus manos por mi cuello hasta llegar nuevamente a mi cintura. Lo bese no me importo si estaban escuchándonos, solo lo bese, quería decirle con ese beso que él era mi vida ahora, el deshizo el beso para poder pasar mi blusa por arriba, levante los brazos para que pudiera y nos dirigimos a la cama, sin parar de besarnos solo sentí como me recostaba en el colchón para después amarnos como tantas otras veces.

–Bella– dijo besando mi hombro desnudo.

–Ummh– respondí

–Tienes sueño– pregunto

Bufe– Crees que después de hacerlo tantas veces no estaría cansada–

El rio– Oh entonces duerme amor– me pidió abrazándome para poder recargarme en su pecho.

El trazaba figuras en mi espalda –Hasta mañana – le dije a punto de quedarme dormida.

–Dulces sueños Bella– me dijo.

_~Narración en tercera persona~_

–Creo que mi hermanita es un poco escandalosa –dijo Emmet riéndose.

Jasper bufo–Bien sabes que si no hubiéramos estado al pendiente de sus conversaciones ni los hubiéramos oído–

Emmet se giro hacia el resto de su familia, todos se encontraban menos Edward que dese juro estaba haciendo lo mismo que Bella pero con Tania.

–Pobre Eddie– dijo

Alice se cruzo de brazos–Se lo merece–

–Chicos ya vayan a sus habitaciones o dejen de estar de chismosos ok–pidió Carlisle

–Pero si ustedes también oyeron todo–se quejo Emmet.

–Vamos a _dormir_ oso–le dijo seductoramente Rose.

El la abrazo– Claro mi Rose –

Todos se despidieron para poder ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, porque la lujuria proveniente de las dos parejas era demasiado notable en la casa.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_Disfrutemos la vida_

_No importa como_

_Pero no la desperdicies_

_Solo tenemos una_

–Viktor…Viktor…Viktor…–

Bella llevaba rato moviendo el hombro de su esposo, pero este no se despertaba, sin poder evitarlo se sintió triste era lógico que él estuviera cansado, su enfermedad crecía día con día, ella evitaba pensar en todas esas cosas pero era lógico. Ella sacudió la cabeza y lo miro, si su destino era irse, ella haría que sus últimos días sean mágicos con ella.

Con esa nueva meta Bella se levanto para planear su día con él. Ya que por la tarde tendrían que pasar la tarde con los Cullen.

Se dirigió a la cocina, era sorprendente como los Cullen pueden impresionarla, horas antes no había nada de comida en la casa y ahora cada estante estaba lleno de latas o platos para comer, estuvo viendo más bien buscando donde estaba la mermelada de fresa, hasta que vio por el reflejo de la ventana que Esme entraba.

–Buenos días Esme– saludo

Esme se rio –Oh cariño dirás buenas tardes –

Bella la miro con incrédula –Si mira cariño–dijo Esme acercándole su muñeca para que viera la hora en su reloj.

–Dios como pude dormir tan tarde –

Carlisle entro a la cocina –Buenas tardes Bella ¿Dormiste bien? –

Ella asintió ruborizada.

–Estaré en la sala con los chicos– Aviso saliendo rumbo a la sala.

Esme miro a Bella– ¿Buscabas algo querida? –

–Oh si es que no encuentro la mermelada ¿O no tienen? – pregunto

Esme se dirigió hacia el estante a un lado de el refrigerador, lo abrió para luego esculcarlo un poco– Listo –dijo agarrando un franco color rojo –Ten cariño, necesitas algo mas–

Bella negó –Gracias–

– ¡BELLA! –se escucho el grito de Alice.

Esme la regaño –Alice despertaras a Viktor.

Ella negó –No creo ya que Bella no pudo despertarlo verdad Bells– dijo sonriéndole picaronamente.

Bella se ruborizo –No Alice, ¿Pero porque gritas? –

–Oh veremos películas por la noche– dijo ella saltando

Esme y Bella rodaron los ojos.

–Eso ya lo sabía Alice–le dijo Bella

Alice se encogió de hombros –Como se, de todos modos cuando terminen tu picnic, platicarás con Rose después tendrás que ver películas conmigo ok –ordeno

Bella rio –Pequeña duende que ve el futuro –murmuro

–Bella– dijo entrando Rose.

Ella la miro –Hola Rose.

–Me preguntaba si podemos platicar–

A Bella le sorprendió la manera educada con la que la trataba.

–Claro pero será después de que coma, de acuerdo–

–Vaya, solo comerás tu– dijo Viktor fingiendo estar herido.

_¿Y este cuando entro?_ Pensó Bella.

Ella sonrió–Estoy preparando un Picnic–

Viktor se acerco a ella por detrás y le dejo un beso en su cuello – ¿Emparedados? –

Bella le dio un codazo – ¡Oye! Si quieres algo mas hay esta la cocina–

El negó –Solo bromeaba cariño–dijo para después dirigirse a las demás –Buenos días Ladys –

–Dirás buenas tardes – le respondió Alice riendo.

El se mordió el labio –Oh, buenas tardes duende–

Alice ni se inmuto no le molestaba que él la llamara así por que el ayudo a su amiga.

Viktor bostezo –Aun tienes sueño–dijo Esme

El la miro – No solo estoy cansado–

–Pero si acabas de levantarte– dijo Bella

–Tal vez sea porque no dormí casi – el mintió

Bella le creyó – Ok iré por un mantel– dijo para después salir.

–Te dormiste minutos después que ella– le dijo Esme

El sonrió –Lo sé pero ella no lo sabe– les dijo para ir en busca de Bella.

–No quiero que los incomoden– dijo Carlisle.

Ellas giraron al verlo– Solo le decíamos–respondió Rose.

El negó –Se le hace muy difícil vivir con nosotros a sí que les pido de favor que no vuelvan hacer un comentario a si– pido refiriéndose a Esme

Alice, Esme y Rose asintieron.

–Hey Bella ¿Te ayudo? – pregunto Emmet acercándose a ella.

Bella asintió, llevaba rato queriendo alcanzar un mantel del ropero al lado de la puerta del sótano.

–Gracia Em.

El negó – ¿Donde la dejo? –

–En el jardín al lado del cerezo, yo iré por la cesta– le dijo para dirigirse a la cocina.

Cruzo el pequeño pasillo para encontrarse a Viktor que venía hacia ella, ella le sonrió.

–Donde andabas– dijo Viktor

–Ella estaba tratando de agarrar esto– dijo Emmet pasando por su lado y señalándole el mantel.

Viktor negó –Hubieras pedido ayuda–

–No soy una niña–

–Claro que no pero no puedes hacerlo tú sola–

Ella bufo –No pienso pasarme la tarde discutiendo contigo– dijo pasando por su lado pero él se lo impidió –Viktor – El la acorralo en la pared poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza.

–Ni yo quiero Bella, a si que deja de ser tan cabezota quieres –

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada. El la beso.

–Ay –Se quejo él cuando ella se lo mordió.

–No mas besos– dijo quitándoselo de encima – Y no me gusta que hagas eso.

El rodeo los ojos–Lo siento –se disculpo –Pero te pudo pasar algo–

Ella rio –Vamos a nuestro Picnic muero de hambre– dijo tomándolo de la mano y yendo por la canasta, Viktor la tomo, mientras Bella le decía a Esme que iban a estar afuera, porque hacia un día estupendo.

–Rose, hay que tomar el sol– le sugirió Alice.

Bella rio y se encamino con Viktor.

–Hey ustedes dos piensan andar todo el día en pijama– les regaño Alice.

Bella negó– Solo comeremos e iremos a ducharnos– dijo

Alice negó, tomo la canasta de las manos de Viktor y los señalo a ambos–Vayan a cambiarse y Bella ponte lo que te deje en tu cama–

Ella asintió derrotada, no tenia ánimos de discutir.

Bella fue la primera en bañarse para después salir y encontrarse con un precioso bikini color azul y un vestido blanco que se amarraba por el cuello, se vistió y se puso unas sandalias blancas con pedrería incrustada, se hizo un chongo y dejo caer algunos mechones de pelo por los lados. Cuando alzo la vista Viktor salía con un short pesquero negro y una blusa blanca.

Él le extendió la mano para bajar, ella la acepto no sin antes darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

Los Cullen se encontraban ya en las sillas acostados. Rosalie y Alice se habían puesto sus bikinis, la primera traía uno rojo y la segunda uno de arcoíris, Esme y Carlisle se encontraban atrás de ellas sentados en el pasto y Emmet y Jasper estaban jugando en el agua.

Viktor y Bella salieron al jardín para encontrarse a los Cullen hay, ellos los saludaron y se fueron directo al cerezo que estaba a unos metros de la alberca, ya todo estaba preparado, la cesta y el mantel bien colocados, un plato de fruta picada, que Bella supuso que Esme lo hizo, dos libros estaban colocados al lado de los refrescos con una pequeña nota.

Bella la tomo y descubrió una perfecta caligrafía.

_¡Hola Bella!_

_Espero disfruten una buena lectura_

_Vi que les gustaría_

_Ustedes sabrán cual es de cada quien_

_Los quiere su amiga_

_Alice Cullen_

Viktor rio –Gracias Alice – Grito mirando a la duende que los observaba.

–Gracias Al – dijo Bella para después girarse y besar a su esposo.

El rio entre el beso –Pensé que no me besarías –

–Como si pudiera vivir sin esto– dijo besándolo de nuevo.

El deshizo el beso –Creo que hay que comer–

Ella asintió, comieron entre pláticas, sobre cuando irían a caminar por el bosque o cuando saldrían a la ciudad para conocerla mejor, entre besos castos que cada uno se robaban. Terminaron de comer para acostarse Viktor sobre el tronco y Bella sobre su pecho ambos leían cada uno en su lectura, claro miradas furtivas y sonrisas se dedicaban.

–Ya no quiero leer –Dijo Bella dejando el libro a un lado y alzando su cabeza para observar a su marido.

El rio – ¿Qué quieres hacer? –

–Esto – dijo ella para estirarse sobre sus codos y besarlo. El correspondió el beso dejando su libro por ahí, la alzo y la sentó en su regazo, cuando la falta de aire se hacía presente solo se miraban y sonreían, cualquiera que los viera parecían ante los ojos de desconocidos, un par de enamorados.

Bella rio cuando él le dejaba besos de mariposa, para luego bajar a su cuello y morderlo.

–No hagas eso– pidió

El no le hizo caso y lo volvió a morder.

–Me dejaras como la ultima vez –gimoteo.

Y es verdad, Viktor le dejo su huella y tuvo que ponerse una bufanda en pleno verano.

–Vale, no eh dejado marca– dijo besándolo suavemente.

Ella se encontraba con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, jugando con las pequeñas raíces de su pelo que se encontraba con crecer, mientras él la sostenía por su cintura, pegándola más con su cuerpo, si eso era posible.

– ¡Bella! – Grito Alice.

Ellos voltearon a verla, Edward y Tania ya se encontraban con ellos, la chica llevaba un bikini negro y Edward solo unas bermudas color azul y su pecho descubierto, Bella no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, se veía igual, perfecto.

–Si duende– respondió Bella

–Quítate el vestido para que no te quedes marcada– le sugirió Rose.

Ella asintió– Traen bloqueador–

En unos segundos ya tenía a Alice y Rose paradas al lado de ellos.

–Saldrá el sol más fuerte en unos minutos dijo señalando el lugar donde las sombras de las ramas no tocaban un extremo del mantel.

–No quieren algo de tomar– ofreció Rose.

Ellos negaron –Estamos bien–dijo señalando las bebidas.

Ella asintió y se despidió para irse junto con Alice devuelta a las sillas.

Viktor alzo a Bella para después ayudarle a levantarse, sin que se lo pidiera le quito el vestido por arriba de su cabeza y la sentó entre sus piernas en el lugar donde les había dicho la duende.

–Estas cómodo– le dijo Bella

El se inclino para susurrarle– Más de lo que piensas –le ronroneo en su oído.

Ella rio –Tonto–

El se unió a sus risas, tomo sus manos y las puso sobre su vientre plano, las entrelazo y se quedaron observando hacia el bosque, el después de un rato agarro el bloqueador y se unto en las manos, Bella se mordió el labio, él le sonrió para luego deslizar sus manos por su espalda, hombros y vientre, paso lentamente por arriba de sus pechos, ella gimió cuando el bajo a sus muslos.

Después de un rato Bella tenia bloqueador por todo el cuerpo, claro Bella también le ayudo a Viktor a echarse.

A si paso el día, entre platicas y caricias furtivas, ese era el momento del matrimonio Krum, por eso los Cullen no los molestaban, cuando el sol se había metido, Bella se volvió a poner el vestido y empezó a guardar las cosas junto con Viktor.

Bella estaba metiendo los platos a la canasta mientras miraba hacia en frente donde estaban los Cullen, miro que Edward y Tania se estaban besando, desvió la mirada a la canasta y empezó a llenarla otra vez, ella sabía que muy en el fondo le dolía, pero ella no debía preocuparse por eso si no por la persona que tenía a su lado.

–Eh Bella, podemos hablar– dijo rose.

Ella asintió se iba a levantar pero Viktor se le adelanto– Os quedas aquí yo llevare esto– dijo señalando la canasta y los libros.

–Ten cuidado –le dijo Bella.

El solo hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió caminando.

– ¿De qué querías hablarme? – dijo Bella cuando Rose se sentó con la elegancia de toda una Cullen sobre el mantel.

Rose la observo, debatiéndose en si decirle o no ya que estaba completamente segura que toda su familia, estaría atenta a esta conversación, que no era la gran cosa.

–Solo quería disculparme de cómo te trate– soltó sin más Rose.

Bella sonrió –No tienes que disculparte, eso ya es pasado.

–Pero te hice daño–

–Es pasado Rosalie– dijo

Rose asintió –Empecemos de nuevo– sugirió

Ella extendió su mano –De acuerdo soy Bella Swan – dijo bromeando ya que Viktor se acercaba.

–Oh señorita, es una suerte que este soltera.

Rose tomo la mano de Bella –Rosalie Hale– siguiéndole el juego

Emmet se giro –Pero amor si tu eres mi esposa– Grito

Viktor ladeo la cabeza –Era su esposo–

–Sabes Viktor creo que tenemos que festejar nuestra soltería– dijo Emmet para ganarse ambas miradas de las chicas.

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ese club esta noche? –sugirió Viktor

Bella lo fulmino con la mirada. Pero sabía que estaba bromeando.

–Bella que tal si nosotras también vamos tal vez nos encontremos a algún HOMBRE– dijo Rose dirigiendo a Emmet.

Ella rio –Tienes razón–

Emmet se hinco al lado de Rose – No mi amor estaba bromeando, verdad Viktor que lo estábamos –

Viktor rio pero se cayó al ver la mirada de su esposa.

–Si– dijo sentándose de cuclillas al lado de Bella –Yo nunca dejaría de ser tu esposo corazón – le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

–Hey tortolos– dijo Jasper

Ellos voltearon a verlo.

–Dice Alice que las películas están listas –

Viktor ayudo a Bella apararse para encontrarse que adentro de la sala de los Cullen había todo tipo de diferentes golosinas, ambos rodaron los ojos a tanta exageración, pero era Alice.

A si el tiempo transcurrió, los días pasaban convirtiéndose en semanas, los Cullen y los Krum fueron de compras ya que Alice quería ir, disfrutaron el tiempo juntos, por las noches se amaban sin control y por los días se demostraban por medio de miradas y besos castos cuanto se querían.

Por otro lado Tania y Edward casi no se aparecían por la casa o se la llevaban en su cuarto en cerrados, El para evitarse ver escenas románticas de su Bella con Viktor. Tania para evitarse peleas con el resto de los Cullen, era claro que no soportaba a Bella ni a Viktor.

Pero un día, llego el solo de caza, tal vez se le adelanto a Tania o tal vez no, se encontró con la parejita viendo la tele, Bella se encontraba profundamente dormida en el regazo de Viktor, el solo le tarareaba una canción desconocida para Edward, sin inmutarse si rompía alguna burbuja creada por ellos se sentó en frente y fingió ver la televisión.

"_Edward"_ pensó Viktor

Edward se giro a verlo _"¿Qué?"_

"_Créeme no me hace gusto hablarte" _respondió.

"_Entonces por qué lo haces"_

El bufo. _"Es por ella"_ le dijo refiriéndose a Bella.

"_Sucede algo"_

El asintió.

"_¿Está enferma?"_

Viktor rio _"Aquí el único enfermo soy yo"_

Edward sintió casi lastima. Casi.

"_Entonces"_

"_Ella sueña contigo"_

Eso dejo literalmente en shock a Edward, ella soñaba con él.

"_Ella te dijo que no leyeras sus pensamientos"_

El negó _"Solo velo sus sueños"_

"_¿Desde cuándo lo haces?_ Quiso saber Edward

"_Hace semanas" _ respondió simplemente.

Edward se maldijo si él no estuviera todas las noches ocupado teniendo sexo con Tania hubiera podido ver los sueños de su Bella, pero no en cambio quiso estar ocupado para no oír como Bella gime otro nombre que no sea de él.

"_Ella ah soñado mucho últimamente contigo"_

–Viktor– murmuro entre sueños Bella.

"_Pues eso no es lo que parece_"

"_Horita sueña diferente ¿Quieres ver?"_Le pregunto.

Edward lo medito, eso era ser masoquista ver a la mujer de tu vida soñar con otro que no eres tú. Pero toda su vida ha sido masoquista.

El asintió.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

_Es tiempo de mirar hacia atrás_

_Y ver que es _

_Lo que te haz perdido _

Edward se encontraba impaciente, su Isabella estaba soñando con el, no creía, ya que momentos antes había susurrado el nombre de su esposo, no pudo evitar sentir cierto dolor, todo lo que el planeo para ella, no fue para nada, tiempo tras tiempo, se recordaba que era por su bien, pero ahora, lo veía, nunca valió la pena.

Pero eso ahora, no importa, él podría recuperarla. Aun estaba a tiempo.

"_Listo_" pensó Viktor, que aun mantenía acariciando el cabello de Bella.

Edward solo volvió asentir.

_Bella se encontraba tendida bajo una manta color plateado, rodeada de un espeso bosque a su alrededor, ella sonreía mientras veía las nubes pasar._

–_ ¿Por que sonríes?– le pregunto alguien. Ella se giro para verlo._

–_Viktor– susurro._

_El sonrió y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomo, quedaron frente a frente, Viktor se inclino para besarla, Bella le correspondió, para luego el la girara para que diera una vuelta. Ella sonreía y reía mientras giraba. _

_Bella cerró los ojos, por un momento, para luego abrirlos y descubrirse siendo observada por su vampiro favorito. _

_Edward la miraba con adoración, se acerco a ella y acorto la distancia en que sus bocas se mantenían distanciadas, uniéndolas y disfrutando del sabor de uno del otro. Se separaron solo para juntar sus frentes y que ella llevara una de sus manos a sus mejillas de él._

–_Te amo Edward– susurro ella para volver a unir sus labios._

Edward, no daba crédito a lo que veía, ella le susurro un te amo, el que había pensado que ella lo había olvidado, no era así. Miro el rostro de ella, dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esa sonrisa era para el, verla con esa expresión no pudo evitar que una tonta sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

–Vaya, hermanito nunca te había visto tan feliz – comentó Emmet sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Hasta ese momento, se percato que toda su familia se encontraba en la sala, alrededor de ellos, en diferente direcciones, miro a cada uno de su familia, todos se preguntaban si esto era otra oportunidad, pero cierta duende ya había visto lo que iba a pasar, mucho antes de que todos escucharan ese te amo, que había dicho Bella, no, su decisión de recuperarla, fue unos instantes atrás en el bosque.

"_Esta vez no la perdería_" pensó él.

–Y de verdad espero que no cometas la misma estupidez que ocasionaste– Viktor le dijo.

Edward se sintió culpable, le estaba deseando la muerte pronto para que el pudiera recuperarla.

Viktor bajo su vista para ver a su Bella, paso sus dedos por su rostro y suspiro antes de hablar. –También espero, que puedas tener paciencia, no porque yo me marche ella caerá tan fácilmente – el sonrió –Sabes lo cabezota que es – dijo negando con la cabeza aun sonriendo.

–Lo se – dijo Edward.

Viktor le sonrió – El momento se acerca, ¿no? – dijo mirando a él y a Alice.

Alice sollozo, el había visto su visión, se recargo en el pecho de Jasper, mientras el le pasaba los brazos y la acunaba contra el, como si un clic se tratara todos pusieron expresiones tristes al observar a la pareja, ella dormía y el la miraba con adoración, misma que jamás desapareciera, aun cuando el ya no este presente.

– ¿Que viste Alice?– pregunto curiosa Rose.

Alice negó mientras se levantaba, ella no era buena reportando tales cosas. Jasper la siguió dejando al resto de la familia hay.

– ¿Edward?– quiso sabe ahora Emmet.

El negó –Yo no se de que hablan–

Viktor supo que era el momento de decirlo, no sin antes asegurarse de que cierta persona, estuviera aun dormida.

–Alice vio como iba a morir, es confuso– dijo el recordando la visión –Me ve en el jardín, en mi habitación y por ultimo aquí – dijo señalando el sillón –Pero en todas estoy sin vida – susurro mirando a Bella dormir.

Nadie dijo nada, ¿Qué podrían decir? Era mejor quedarse callados y comprender la situación.

Esme iba hablar, pero fue interrumpida por una soñolienta Bella que se estaba despertando.

–Me dormí – dijo mirando a Viktor sin percatarse como siempre de los demás.

Todos rieron, mientras ella se giraba para mirarlos sorprendida y ruborizándose al instante.

Viktor le quito un mechón caía en su rostro, le sonrió – ¿Dormiste bien?–

Bella asintió aun ruborizada.

–Les pareces si les hago algo de comer– sugirió Esme.

Bella negó bostezando –No gracias–

Viktor la ayudo a levantarse y ella acomodo su cabeza en su hombro, el alzo su mentón y la miro a los ojos. Ojos que ya se encontraban sumamente cansados, que ella no noto, ni notaria.

– ¿Quieres volver a dormir?– le pregunto.

Ella asintió. –Hasta mañana– se despidió de todos.

Subieron las escaleras ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, ella pensando en ese extraño sueño que había tenido, no era el primero que tenia con el, pero tenia miedo, miedo de que Viktor la escuchara hablar de el entre sueños, pero como el nunca comentaba nada asumió de que el no la escuchaba.

Por otro lado Viktor se encontraba pensando, en como todo cambio de un de repente, en un acto de cobardía por no querer dejar a Bella sola, le había dicho que ella soñaba con el, la dejo vulnerable con el.

Llegaron a su habitación y repitieron lo que hacían ambos antes de dormir, Bella tomo sus cosas de la ducha junto con su pijama y fue hacia el baño, pero Viktor no fue tras ella.

–No te bañaras – afirmo cuando lo vio recostarse en la cama.

El negó –Te espero aquí –

Ella asintió, mientras entraba al baño y se aseaba, al salir se encontró a un Viktor totalmente dormido, negó sonriendo con la cabeza y le ayudo a quitarse sus zapatos y acurrucarlo en la cama, cuando ya estuvo perfectamente le dio un beso en la frente y bajo a la cocina, la ducha le abrió el apetito.

Era raras las veces que ella bajaba sola a la cocina de noche, la verdad que esta era la segunda vez que lo hacia. Alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y pensó que iba a comer a estas horas.

– ¿Que me hago? – susurraba una y otra vez.

El clic para prender el foco de la cocina la asusto –Lo siento– dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Bella lo miro, no sabia que decir, también era rara la vez que el le hablaba, se llevo una mano a su corazón para sentir como este brincaba con frenesí. Mientras Edward la miraba, ella seguía queriéndolo y no podía evitar estar tras de ella, estuvo al pendiente de sus movimientos, desde que subió y bajo a la cocina.

–Es mejor la luz prendida para que sepas que hacerte – dijo al ver que el y ella se sumían en sus pensamientos.

Ella asintió y susurro –Gracias–

El solo se quedo recargado en la pared viéndola moverse, la vio sacar unas manzanas rojas, junto con la sal y algo de picante, ella se sentó en uno de los taburetes y quedo frente a el, esparció las cosas aun sin mirarlo y empezó a cortar pequeños trozos de manzana.

– ¿Como has estado? – pregunto Edward ocasionando que ella se volviera asustar.

Se hubiera reído, si no fuera por que rápidamente el olor de su sangre le llego, ella lo miro no sabia que haría, en realidad no le importaba si acababa hay mismo con ella, no había tensión en el ambiente, para sorpresa de muchos, Edward se encamino con pasos cautelosos a ella, no queriendo asustarla, se acerco al fregadero y humedeció la franela que mantenían para secarse las manos y se coloco tras de ella, ocasionando que la espalda de Bella quedara recostada completamente sobre el pecho de él.

Le limpio la herida, mientras sentía su garganta quemar, deseaba probarla, pero el mismo se juro por el amor que le tenia jamás probarla, cuando la herida estuvo curada el, saco un curita de la alacena y volvió a la posición anterior, se lo coloco y llevo la mano de ella a sus labios, rozo sus labios fríos contra la piel cálida de ella. Y se alejo.

Ya en el marco el se giro a verla antes de salir – Buenas noches, Bella– dijo dejando a una Bella totalmente confundida.

Bella miro su plato, sumida en sus pensamientos, término de cortar su manzana y se la comió, mientras su mente viajaba muy lejos, pensando en ese roce, ese simple roce le ocasiono, que su cuerpo temblara.

¿Pero porque lo haría? Se negó a creer los pensamientos que se formaban en su cabeza y se levanto para dirigirse a dormir.

Al día siguiente Edward se encontraba en el despacho de Carlisle.

–Estoy orgulloso de ti – le dijo el con adoración.

El sonrió –Gracias –

Carlisle se inclino mas contra su sillón – Edward, ten cuidado – advirtió.

Edward sabia que se refería a Viktor –Lo tendré – dijo mientras se levantaba.

Los días pasaban en un cerrar de ojos, el plazo de Viktor ya estaba cerca, no podían evitar lo inevitable, cuando salían al jardín a leer, no podía pensar en que hay se podría morir, peor cada noche cuando ella se recostaba contra el para dormir, esos pensamientos lo consumían día tras día. Los Cullen se mostraban cautelosos y en veces lo salvaban cuando el no podía seguir, como Edward que lo salvo de que Bella lo descubriera recostado contra uno de los escalones, cuando ya no tenia fuerzas para caminar, Edward lo llevo a velocidad vampírica a la sala y prendió la tele y así fingir que el estaba hay.

Pero Bella no era tonta, desde hace días había notado que sus ojos ya estaban con demasiadas ojeras, a pesar de dormir tanto, era lógico que el ya no se resistía, o cuando el ya no llegaba con su habitual entusiasmo y la cargaba, no, ya no, el estaba débil.

Viktor se encontraba recostado en la cama de ambos, se quiso levantar acompañar a Bella a bañar, pero no tenia fuerzas para ello, otro día empezaba y a diferencias de otros, el ya no podría fingir, suspiro y apretó sus manos, no quería que esto pasara, no se imaginaba ver el rostro de ella contrariado por la tristeza al verlo. Intento en vano levantarse, para volver a caer en el momento en que Bella salía aun en su pijama. De un de repente olvidaba la ropa.

– ¿Estas bien?–

El asintió.

Bella no supo que hacer mas que correr por Carlisle, al verlo tan débil. Viktor que cerro los ojos no se dio cuenta cuando salió, ya que para el los minutos parecían segundos, el tiempo corría tan lento.

Carlisle lo checo y suspiro ya no había nada por hacer. Miro a Bella no queriendo decírselo.

–Pueden dejarme a solas con el –dijo aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Los Cullen que habían ido al llamado de ella, desaparecieron por esa puerta, Edward solo pudo susurrar en su mente un "Lo siento" a Viktor quien a duras penas contesto "Así es el amor", negando con la cabeza cerro la puerta tras de si, recargándose en ella y mirando a su familia que estaban hay, Rose y Emmet recargados en la pared al lado de Alice y Jasper que se encontraban sentados en el suelo y Esme y Carlisle a su otro lado recargados también en la pared.

Bella se recostó al lado de Viktor y trazo figuras sin sentido en el pecho de el, exhalo y contuvo las ganas de llorar, no se desamoraría, no aun. Viktor poco a poco se movió para quedar enfrente de ella, trato de sonreír pero pareció una mueca.

–Bella– la llamo.

Ella abrió sus ojos para obsérvalo – ¿Te encuentras bien?– pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

– ¿Tu lo estas?– pregunto

Ella hizo un puchero –Viktor –le reprendió.

–Haz desayunado algo –le dijo cambiando el tema.

Bella negó e iba hablar pero un toque en la puerta sonó. Murmuro un "Pase" y Esme entro con una charola con el desayuno de ambos, la dejo en el regazo de Bella y sin que se lo preguntara ayudo a Viktor a sentarse, le quito a Bella la charola y coloco la mesita que Alice le extendía y acomodo su desayuno.

–Si quieren algo no duden en llamarnos– dijo Esme saliendo con Alice que murmuro un "Adiós".

Viktor rio y Bella se unió, era gracioso pero bueno, ellos desayunaron en silencio y Bella al final le propuso pasar todo el día en la cama que Viktor no se negó, cuando Bella iba a dejar la mesita donde desayunaron con los trastos vacios.

–Deja eso– le dijo Emmet y se la quito.

Rose los saludo y salió junto con su marido.

Bella solo se encogió de hombros y se recostó al lado de el, solo mirándose, tocando su rostro, sin poder evitarlo Bella se durmió abrazada por los brazos protectores de el.

"_Edward"_ pensó Viktor, sabiendo que el estaba atento.

Edward no tardo mucho para encontrarse cara a cara contra el. Para evitar despertarla solo hablo atreves de sus pensamientos.

"¿_Ya quieres hacerlo?"_ le pregunto

Viktor asintió.

"_Volveré en un momento_" dicho esto salió. Para seguir con el plan que el le había dicho.

Bella quería verlo tocar, desde el primer día quiso, por eso le pido su piano prestado, vio como el lo llevaba a su cuarto y lo ponía a tan solo un metro de su cama, le sonrió, con una sonrisa sincera, y salió sin despedirse. Viktor movió a Bella delicadamente por los hombros para despertarla, con un suave beso en su frente.

– ¿Estas bien?– fue lo primero que pregunto al verlo.

El sonrió –Solo sabes preguntar eso verdad–

Ella negó avergonzada, pero no podía evitarlo. –Lo siento–

–No tienes por que disculparte– se sorprendió al ver que no se le dificultaba en hablar, a estas alturas el debería sentirse sumamente cansado, pero tal vez las horas que paso recostado, le sirvieron de algo.

Bella lo beso y quiso profundizarlo pero el no la dejo, habían dormido toda la tarde y el atardecer era cada vez mas visible, ella lo miro desconcertada y el se alejo para después hacer todo uso de su energía y levantarse, ella trato de detenerlo pero se el no la dejo.

–Ven – le dijo para sentarse en el banquillo del piano y palmear su lado.

Ella se percato del piano, y si era el piano de Edward.

Se sentó a su lado y el empezó su melodía, la que habían compuestos meses atrás, la música sonaba mientras ella lo miraba, a el y después hacia la ventana, ya había anochecido, otro día acababa, sin querer una lagrima se le escapo, tanto tiempo conteniéndolas y al oír su melodía, no pudo evitarlo, Viktor siguió tocando, sabiendo que ella lloraba, cuando acabo, sonrió mirándola llevo sus manos a sus mejillas y se las limpio, la beso demostrándole que el estaba hay, ella le correspondió. Y la llama se encendió. Como tantas otras noches.

Solo que esta era sumamente especial.

Ambos se encontraban recostados, Bella recargada en el pecho de el, sintiendo como subía y bajaba, el acariciando la espalda de ella y susurrándole constantemente que la quería, ella sintió como la respiración de el, empezaba a relajarse para sumirse a un profundo sueño, lo miro y sus ojos ya cerrados por el cansancio se encontraban, ella suspiro y se acurruco mas contra el, chocando su cuerpo desnudo con el de el y sumirse en su profundo sueño.

Los Cullen, se encontraban checándolos, era obvio que el ya le quedaba poco tiempo y por eso esta vez no le dieron privacidad a la pareja, cuando oyeron ambas respiración tranquilas, supieron que ya ella se había dormido.

Rose suspiro – ¿Que haremos?– pregunto

Todos excepto ella y Alice se encogieron de hombros y negaron.

–Viste algo– afirmo Carlisle

Ella asintió –Veo el funeral, aquí en nuestra casa–

Esme asintió – ¿Cuando?–

–Mañana– susurro.

Todos se encontraban ausentes cada quien pensando en como esa pareja los cambio, para extraños de todos nadie había querido decir por que Tanya no estaba hay, es mas se preguntaban donde estaba, pero era mejor no saberlo.

Así sabiendo que esta era la última noche de Viktor, nadie se movió de sus lugares, querían estar hay para ir a confortar a Bella. Claro uno que otro sollozo escapaba de parte de las vampiras.

El sol anuncio un nuevo día, sus rayos ultravioleta despertó a la Bella durmiente que se encontraba con la cara entre el cuello de Viktor, sonrió al percatarse que estaba aun desnuda, repartió besos por el cuello de el para despertarlo y llego hasta su oído donde lo mordió juguetonamente para susurrarle después.

–Cariño, despierta dormilón–

Pero el no hizo ademan de despertarse.

Bajo su boca para besar nuevamente su cuello– Anda, dormilón–

–_Déjame ir – le decía Alice a Jasper._

_El negó –Ella esta despertando a un cadáver Jasper–_

_Esme la abrazo y sollozo con ella –Alice ella necesita darse cuenta– le dijo Carlisle sumido en la tristeza._

_Emmet sostenía a su mujer mientras oían otra vez la voz de Bella._

–Viktor...Viktor...Anda ¿Por que siempre tengo que batallar? Eh –le dijo aun contra su cuello.

–_ ¡Basta! – dijo Rose. Mientras levantaba e iba a las escaleras pero Edward la detuvo._

–_ ¿Que tu no piensas? ¡Maldita sea! Yo también quiero estar con ella, pero necesita...necesita enterarse ella– le dijo mientras se recargaba contra la pared._

Bella al ver no respuesta de Viktor, decidió despertarlo como el la despertaba antes y ella también, repartió besos por todo su cuello, yéndose por los hombros y bajando a su pecho, beso el contorno de ombligo y subió a su corazón, donde sus labios se inmortalizaron. Al darse cuenta de la realidad.

–_ ¿Ya puedo subir?– pregunto Alice aun sabiendo la respuesta._

_Carlisle negó._

–Viktor...no...No no no...Anda tonto...despierta– suplicaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ella trato de abrir sus ojos –Viktor– le grito – No juegues por favor– susurro.

Bella sabiendo que no despertaría, lo miro y trazo el contorno de su cara con sus dedos mientras hablaba – ¿Por qué? Dijiste que me ibas a proteger y mírate, te haz ido– le reprendió – ¿Ahora que? Pretendes que vuelva sola...eso si que no... Lo siento – se disculpo – Lamento no haberte podido dar ese hijo...– Bella hablaba sin control, despidiéndose de él.

–...Además también agradezco que me salvaras del abismo en que me encontraba...y que me hayas ayudado a amarme a mi misma...después de que esos tipos me violaran...–susurro.

–_ ¿Violaran? Díganme que escuche mal– pidió Emmet._

_Nadie le respondió. No podían creer lo que escuchaban._

–...Pero aunque no quiera admitirlo...– le dijo besándolo en sus ahora fríos labios, sin querer una sonrisa melancólica salió con un nuevo sollozo, el ahora se parecía a él, solo que el estaba muerto –...Gracias por este viaje...– dijo para volver acurrucarse y cantar la nana que el le cantaba.

–Na...na...na...la...la...na...– cantaba dejando las lagrimas fluir y besándolo en su pecho donde minutos antes, su corazón latía.

–_Carlisle– pidió Alice._

_El solo negó de nuevo._

–_No podemos hacer esto, Edward díselo– suplico Rose. –Ella esta sufriendo– sollozo en el pecho de Emmet._

_Esme se giro a el –Amor, ya fue mucho y ella necesita apoyo–_

_Sin decir más, ella y los demás se encaminaron a esa habitación._

Bella se encontraba, aun cantando su nana, no se dio cuenta cuando cierta familia entro a la habitación, se encontraba de espaldas a ellos y se encontraba abrazada a Viktor, Esme al verla y recordar que ambos estaban desnudos pido que salieran los chicos, cosa que hicieron sin rechistar.

–Bella– llamo suavemente Esme.

Ella se negó a mirarla y apretó más el cuerpo de Viktor contra ella.

–Cariño– trato nuevamente, ella no le hizo caso.

Rose se acerco y puso su mano helada en el hombro de Bella –Bella, déjalo – suplico.

Bella negó sollozando contra el hombro desnudo de Viktor.

–Bella, ven aquí cariño – dijo Esme alejándola de Viktor.

– ¡No! Déjame– chillo

Esme la ignoro y la abrazo, sabia lo que era como todos, perder a alguien querido, la abrazo y sintió como su hombro se empapaba a causa de sus lagrimas, Alice y Rose vistieron con el traje que llevaba Alice a Viktor, antes de que todo eso pasara, ellos avisaron a sus familiares, era bueno tener a una vidente en casa.

Cuando lograron tranquilizar a Bella, le ayudaron a bañarse y le pusieron un vestido, mientras ellas estaban en el baño, Emmet, Jasper y Edward entraron a la habitación.

– ¡Dios! –Exclamo Emmet. –Parece uno de nosotros–

Edward gruño –Cállate Emmet–

Jasper se acerco a Viktor y lo alzo sobre su hombro para llevarlo abajo, ya que los invitados estaban apunto de llegar. Sin despedirse de sus hermanos que solo discutían.

–Bella, tienes que desayunar algo, ayer solo comiste una vez – le dijo Esme acariciando su espalda.

Ella no contesto mientras se adentraban en su habitación.

Edward la miro se veía realmente mal, las palabras de Emmet de pronto le parecieron lo mejor, si lo hubieran convertido, tal vez Bella estaría mejor. El hubiera no existe, se repitió.

Siguió a los demás que bajaban a Bella para que comiera algo, estaban llegando al ultimo escalón cundo ella subió su vista y se encontró, con todo el escenario montado, nuevas lagrimas salieron nuevamente, sintió el brazo aun protector de Esme, ella la sujeto mientras caminaban y llegaban a la cocina, ya estaba su desayuno preparado, la sentaron en uno de los taburetes y le acercaron el plato, pero al ver que ella no probaba bocado, le dieron en la boca.

Alice al llevar el tercer bocado a la boca de Bella, ella la detuvo.

–Yo puedo– dijo para comer ella sola.

Nadie dijo nada y si lo hubieran hecho Bella se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no los escucharía.

Pensaba que, a pesar de todo, y aunque le doliera Viktor ya no estaba aquí. Termino de comer y se levanto para ir a verlo. Al entrar todo estaba cubierto de rosas rojas y blancas, así como la sala estaba ordenada de modo que en vez de la mesa de centro, reposaba el ataúd de color negro en su lugar y los sillones acomodados a los lados con grandes arreglos florares.

Bella se quedo de pie hay, camino para quedar a solo dos metros de distancia y se negó no podría verlo a si, sin mas se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones y se sentó.

Sus familiares de Viktor anunciaron su llegada, gracias a dios eran solo los mas cercanos, ellos se acercaban cautelosos a la joven viuda y le decían sus condolencias, el día paso entre platicas, sollozos, y uno que otro comentario por parte de Bella, cuando el crepúsculo llego, todos se dirigieron al patio, ya que momentos antes habían decido hacerle una tumba en su establo, que era muy querido por el, y gracias a cierta vidente pudieron hacerlo.

Cuando estaban alrededor de el y lo iban a bajar, llego el momento de hablar. Bella subió el escalón para estar mas cerca de el ataúd y extendió su mano para tomar la de el, que se encontraba fría.

Ella se estremeció pero aun así hablo.

– ¡Hola!– saludo mientras trataba de sonreír –Quiero agradecerles el haber viajado hasta aquí...Viktor...pues era Viktor...– ella lo miro por unos segundos para después seguir–...El era simplemente genial, su alocada vida hizo que la mía tuviera sentido...nunca lo veíamos de caer...hasta en sus últimos momentos– hizo una mueca –...Lo logro...Nunca quiso que viéramos su parte débil...pero bueno...a pesar de sus defectos de niño sobre protector – algunos familiares rieron. –Era un gran amigo, que siempre estuvo para apoyarnos cuando mas lo necesitábamos...un excelente novio...o me van a negar que no...Al ver por todas esas chicas que discutíamos...pero sobre todo un increíble esposo y amante – se ruborizo por sus palabras y los demás rieron. –Creo que todos olvidamos lo que el nos pidió ¿Verdad?– dijo mirándolos.

Ella suspiro –"**Si en mi funeral, alguien está triste, no volveré a dirigirle la palabra"...**Esas fueron sus palabras...Y creo que a muchos de aquí jamás nos hablara – dijo ella sonriendo. Mientras los demás sonreían y lloraban.

Bella se agacho y rozo sus labios con los de él –Dulces sueños, Viktor–

Todos vieron como el ataúd se cerraba y era bajado para descansar hay eternamente.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

–De verdad hija, lo que sea que necesites. Llámame. – se despedía el padre de la joven viuda.

Bella asintió.

– ¿Segura estarás bien? – le preguntó René.

Ella volvió asentir.

Ambos padres se marcharon no sin antes agradecer a los Cullen que hospedaran a su hija.

Cuando se habían ya marchado, ella cerro la puerta tras de si recargándose su frente sobre ella.

Todo había acabado, el ya se había ido. ¿Y ahora?

–Bella.

Se giro para encontrarse con Carlisle. –Será mejor que duermas un rato.

Ella asintió algo ausente y no se percato de que era ayudada a subir por Alice, mientras los demás las seguían por detrás. Al llegar a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que todo seguía igual que antes, la cama destendida, algunas ropas de él por el suelo. Emmet y Rosalie se quedaron afuera de la habitación, mientras los demás se adentraban adentro.

– ¿Quiéres comer algo?– pregunto Esme.

Ella negó. –Quisiera estar sola.

Todos entendieron su punto. –Háblanos si necesitas algo.

Ella asintió viendo como los demás salían.

Cuando estuvo sola, empezó a recoger la ropa de él, la acomodo en el ropero de ambos y se sentó viendo la almohada de el, que extrañamente seguía un poco hundida, la acerco a su rostro y hundió su cara contra ella inhalando el aroma de él

Pequeños momentos invadieron su mente.

–_Siempre estaré en tu corazón Bella._

_Ambos se encontraban en su antigua casa, los dos acostados en la suave cama de estilo del siglo XV. Ella jugaba haciendo figuras en el pecho de él, mientras él acariciaba el cabello de ella y sus hombros._

–_No quiero hablar de eso.– Le recordó como tantas otras veces._

_El sonrío – Nunca quieres hablar de ello._

–_No hace falta._

_Viktor dejo un beso en su cabeza._ –_Claro que hace falta._

_Bella solo negó y se hundió más en el – Podemos hablar luego. – le sugirió aún sabiendo que aceptaría._

_El derrotado contesto –Claro amor, pero será pronto._

Pronto. Y llegó. Para desgracia de ella demasiado pronto. Justo antes de que se emprendieran en el viaje que cambiaria sus vidas.

–_Sra. De Krum. – Viktor buscaba a Bella por la casa. _

_Estaban jugando el juego de las escondidas. Ella se encontraba escondida en el armario de su habitación._

–_Bella...Bella...Vamos amor donde estas...– buscaba él en el baño de su habitación._

–_Uno, dos, tres y cuatro...Sra. De Krum...Uno, dos, tres y cuatro...Te encontrare...Ya lo veras...– dijo imitando la canción de Freddy Kruger._

_Bella soltó un grito al escucharlo. ¡Demonios! El sabia que ella le tenia miedo a esas películas y que decir de la canción, aun cuando no era la misma, el hacia que el sonido de su voz fuera escalofriante y ella estando en un armario a obscuras, era como estar en el infierno._

_Viktor que escucho el pequeño grito de su esposa, sonrío para así, el sabia por las risitas de ella, que estaba hay, pero nunca imagino que gritaría con una canción mal imitada de su película de horror. Sonriendo se acerco y abrió el armario, para encontrarse con una Bella asustada._

–_Ahh– Grito. _

_El río – Soy yo. – dijo el_

_Ella lo fulmino con la mirada y se bajo del armario, rechazando la mano que el le extendía._

–_Hiciste trampa. – Le reprocho._

_El negó riendo –Claro que no cariño._

_Bella asintió –Si, lo hiciste._

_Viktor solo volvió a negar riendo. Le encantaba la manera en que se enojaba._

–_No te rías._

_El paro de reír para verla con el seño totalmente fruncido – Lo siento señorita._

_Bella bufo –Tonto. – dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_Viktor la siguió hasta la sala y se sentó al lado de ella. Ella continuaba molesta por haberla asustado. Mientras el solo recordaba cierta plática de antes._

–_Bella._

_Ella no contesto._

–_Amor, podemos hablar. – dijo usando ese tono de voz._

_Bella solo se giro a verlo._

–_Tenemos algo pendiente._

_Ella solo asintió, sabiendo que ya no podía retrasarlo más. _

Una plática sencilla, ambos sabian el final. Pero como dicen nunca quieren ver lo inevitable.

Bella suspiro y vio a su alrededor. ¿Cómo puede cambiar tan rápido su vida? Hace unas semanas, todo era tan diferente y ahora mirando a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que todo puede cambiar, en un parpadear de ojos. Pero lo que nunca se imagino es que este viaje le haría enfrentar su pasado.

Se acostó en el espacio de él y cerro los ojos, ya mañana pensaría que hacer

Mientras tanto. Los Cullen se dividían para recoger la sala, unos llevaban las flores a la tumba de Viktor, otros como Emmet y Rose limpiaban con un trapo húmedo, Esme lavaba la loza y Alice decoraba un poco de color la sala, que antes había estado sumida en una aura negra.

–Jasper. – le llamo Edward.

El susodicho se giro a el.

– ¿Vienes? –le preguntó dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Jasper lo siguió en silencio, sentía las emociones de su hermano, eran confusas. Esto era peor que la tristeza que sintió de parte de Bella y los invitados momentos antes. Pasaban de una felicidad enorme a una decepción total.

Por lo tanto Edward de camino a la habitación de Bella, pensaba en lo que podía ganar si ella lo aceptaba de nuevo, pero eso era imposible, como un ser como Bella, tan puro puede mezclarse con algo tan desecho como el. Su ángel no se merecía vivir al lado de el.

Pero eso ya no importa. Ahora ella estará con el, sea como sea.

–Tu solo pudiste coger el piano y bajarlo.– Le dijo Jasper tratando de entender el porque lo trajo hasta acá.

Edward se obligo a no darle un golpe. En ocasiones su familia se les contagiaba la estupidez de Emmet. Edward se dirigió a donde se encontraba Bella, la cual estaba hecho ovillo y con la almohada de Viktor abrazada.

–Cálmate.– le dijo Jasper al sentir la furia que embargo a su hermano.

Edward se percato de ello y aflojo los puños de sus manos.

–Quiero que me digas como esta. – le dijo observando a su Bella.

Jasper lo miro incrédulo, no se necesitaba usar sus poderes para saber que ella estaba desecha. Y como no estarlo. La razón de su existencia se había ido.

Edward Gruño al escucharlo.

–Ella esta mal.

–Eso ya lo se, pero quiero.– Jasper lo interrumpió.

–Quieres saber que es lo que siente cuando te acercas. ¿No? pues espérate hasta mañana.– dijo saliendo de la habitación.

El se quedo hay parado, recordando las palabras de Jasper, una tras otra, fue estupido de su parte decirle que viniera, pero era la única solución, el ya no podía leer los pensamientos de ella. Se sentó al lado de ella y empezó acariciar su cabello, muy en el fondo de el esperaba que ella dijera algo entre sueños, para ser mas precisos rogaba para que ella le dijera nuevamente que lo amaba.

Solo unas palabras de parte de ella, lo hicieron salirse de su trance.

–Viktor...– susurro ella en sueños.

Edward con el corazón desecho se dirigió a su piano, estuvo tentado de tocarle su nana, pero no se atrevió. Lo bajo esta vez a la sala, donde los demás ya estaban sentados.

–Edward.

El se giro hacia Carlisle.

–No hemos querido hablar sobre esto antes. Pero me imagino que ya lo sabes.

Era un tonto, por estar tan pendiente de lo que hacia su Bella. ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar? Bella había pasado por un mal momento gracias a el, si no fuera por su estupidez y se hubiera.

Hubiera. El hubiera no existe. Se recordó mentalmente. Todo era por haber elegido mal.

–Al parecer ella no recuerda que lo dijo.

Todos se giraron a Rose. –Si no nos hubiera dicho algo, ella sabe que nosotros escuchamos.

–No es bueno meternos en esto.– Aconsejo Esme – Si Bella nos lo quiere decir será cuando ella este lista.

–¿Lista? Nadie puede hablar de ello.– le dijo Rose defendiendo a Bella –Oh al menos que pase una década...Tal vez.– Empezó a sugerir pero fue interrumpida.

Edward gruño. – Bella no será una de nosotros.

–Joder Edward, yo la veo con o sin ti en nuestras vidas. – le dijo Alice mostrándole sus visiones.

Alice al ver la cara incrédula de su hermana. Le explico.

–Es que no lo entiendes, aunque tú no la quieras transformar, ella será parte de nuestra familia, sea tú quien la transforme o Carlisle. Tú elige Edward.

El solo gruño.

–Hijo, si ella quiere unirse a nosotros en un futuro, la aceptaremos. –declaro Carlisle.

–Bien. Solo si ella quiere. – Al decir esto Alice empezó a saltar y aplaudir.

Paro de pronto al recordar la visión que tuvo días atrás, se giro a su hermano y lo vio inquisidoramente.

–Me imagino que también quieren saber sobre Tanya.

Todos esperaron pacientes menos Alice que sabia que había hecho.

–Simplemente dejo de existir. – les dijo con un tono escalofriante.

Todos lo miraron incrédulos incluso Alice, hablo con tanta frialdad en su voz que incluso congelaría todo el mar mediterráneo en cuestión de segundos.

Edward se sentó en el banquillo de su piano, ignorando las miradas de su familia, que parecía que vigilaban cada moviento que hacia. Y empezó a tocar. Pero esta canción no era conocida por nadie, ni siquiera por el, una mezcla de emociones inundo la sala, ninguna de ellas de felicidad.

Poco a poco se fueron levantando uno por uno para ir a su habitación de cada quien, sabiendo que el no hablaría mas sobre el tema y que en verdad para ellos no le importaban lo que le pasara a Tanya. Edward se quedo hay tocando esa lamentable canción hasta el amanecer.

Mientras seguía tocando, escucho como cierta joven humana, se levantaba para volver a caer en sollozos, quiso levantarse e ir con ella, pero necesitaba superarlo. Si no lo superaba ella misma, el jamás podría competir contra el fantasma de Viktor.

–Vamos Bella, debes superarlo.– se decía a si misma, mientras se miraba por el espejo.

Suspiro una vez mas y seco su cara un poco, se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una blusa de igual color junto con sus convers de color negro con blanco.

Indecisa salio de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina. No encontró a ninguno de los Cullen en el camino y lo agradeció por ello. Saco un recipiente de plástico, lavo un par de frutas, las corto una por una y las coloco en el recipiente transparente de plástico. Tomo una botella de agua del refrigerador y se sentó en la barra de la cocina.

Abrió con pesadez la botella y bebió un poco, para después reposar su mirada en el ventanal en frente de ella, hizo una mueca al ver el lugar donde estaba enterrado su difunto marido. Brinco del taburete y tomo su comida para dirigirse al establo.

En cuanto salio de la cocina una melodía triste la inundo, sabia que él estaba tocándola, ignorando el deseó de ir a verlo, se fue hacia el establo, ya hay se sentó en las sillas de aluminio fundado de color blanco que lo mas seguro es que los Cullen las colocaron hay.

Cuando acabo de comer coloco el recipiente en la silla y se hinco para quedar de frente a la tumba. Tomo uno de los girasoles, que planto Esme y lo llevo a su nariz, inhalo el olor que desprendía de esa flor y empezó a uno por uno quitar los pétalos.

–Hola Viktor...Si pudieras regresar y verme...te decepcionaría la manera en...que lo eh tomado...pero claramente entenderías...que tu para mi...lo eras todo... no se que ira hacer de mi vida...tampoco tengo idea de si hacer caso a mi corazón o a mi cerebro...simplemente... no se que hacer...– dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tal vez pasaron minutos, pero para ella le parecieron horas, cerro los ojos y suspiro por milésima vez en esa mañana, se levanto poco a poco y sacudió la tierra de sus rodillas y piernas. Tomo los restos de su comida y beso la lapida de su difunto marido.

Al entrar de nuevo en la mansión Cullen. Alice la esperaba recostada sobre la pared lateral que tapaba un extremo de la sala.

– ¡Bella!

Bella trato de sonreírle. –Hola Alice.

–Me preguntaba si querías ver una película.

–Hoy no Alice, estoy cansada.

–¿Cansada? Pero si haz dormido.

–Alice, cariño, deja a Bella descansar un poco más.– propuso Jasper interrumpiéndola.

Bello lo miro agradecida y se dirigió sin despedirse a su habitación. No se cambio de ropa, solo se recostó en la cama y como en la noche, absorbió el aroma de el de su almohada.

Los días pasaban, era rara la vez que bajaba y si lo hacia era solo para comer y volvía a sumirse en su habitación. Tanto como Rose y Alice quisieron sacarla de su encierro, pero ella jamás dio inicios de quererlo, aun así no había día que ella no la buscaban. Aunque con casi dos semanas cierta persona intento ir a sacarla de su habitación.

Bella que se encontraba sumida en el libro favorito de Viktor "_El secreto"_, escucho los clásicos toques de la puerta, no necesitaba pensar quienes eran, esas dos chicas fueron a su habitación el día anterior a la misma hora.

Y Bella recordó como le insistieron tanto.

_Se encontraba en el décimo capitulo del libro favorito de su difunto marido, era raro, pero desde que se propuso a leerlo, se engancho con el primer capitulo y no pudo parar de leerlo, solo que en ocasiones el sueño la invadía. _

_Toc...toc...toc_

_Escucho los clásicos golpeteos de la puerta, miro su reloj y vio que esta vez vinieron un poco tarde, eras las 3 de la tarde._

"_Pasen" Murmuro._

_La puerta se abrió revelando a Rose y Alice entrar. Ambas se sentaron en las orilla de la cama, observándola en silencio. Bella leyó un capitulo mas de su libro y lo cerro, para esperar que hablaran._

_Rose se aclaro la garganta -Aunque no lo necesitaba- antes de hablar. _

– _¿Quieres ir de compras? _– _preguntó._

_Bella negó. _

–_Por favor Bells.– dijo Alice._

_Ella solo volvió a negar._

–_Anda Bella, solo acompáñanos, te prometo que no dejare que Alice te trate como su muñeca. _

–_No._

–_Anda Bella, por favor, por favor, por favor – suplicó Alice con su habitual carita._

_Pero no funciono._

–_Bella –llamo impaciente Rose. –Hazlo por nosotras Bella._

–_No puedes quedarte toda la vida aquí Bella. – dijo sin pensar Alice._

_Bella la fulmino con la mirada. –A ti que te importa si es lo que quiero._

_Alice solo bajo la mirada. –Lo siento yo no quise...– _

_Ella la interrumpió. –Si claro, quiero estar sola...por favor.– dijo señalando la puerta._

_Ambas vampiras suspiraron y se fueron nuevamente sin ella de la habitación._

Tenia que admitirlo, fue dura la manera en que las trato, pero es que si se metían con su "vida" hay es donde no soportaba, por algo era su vida ¿no?

Toc...Toc...toc...

–Adelante.– murmuro sin despegar la vista del libro.

Y como era de esperarse, no hablaron, espero pacientemente a que como otras veces, se sentaran en las esquinas de su cama, pero nada. Simplemente se quedaron de pie, ya que no sintió que el colchón se hundiera. Termino de leer el capitulo y lo cerro dejándolo en el buró de su cama. Levanto la vista dispuesta a recibir mas suplicas de parte de ellas.

Pero no eran ellas.

Edward Cullen se encontraba mirándola con ninguna expresión en el rostro, no era de imaginarse que estaría viendo su estado. Bella se vio rápidamente y suspiro al comprobar que estaba presentable, solo llevaba un conjunto de ropa de color negro y andaba descalza.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie mirandola de forma inexpresiva.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

Ambos sin decir nada. Solamente mirandose el uno al otro. Esperando pacientemente a que uno hablara primero.

Bella inconcientemente desvio la mirada por su pelo, su nariz y aquellos labios que varias veces -tiempo atras- le susurraron cuanto la amaban y que ahora esperaba una explicación por haber interrumpido en su habitación.

-Edward. -susurro. -¿Sucede algo?

¿Qué si sucede algo? Se preguntó Edward en silencio.

Claramente si sucedia algo, ella no habia salido desde aquella tarde que despidio a su _esposo_. Aquella palabra le provocaba repulsión de pensar que alguien que no fue él...Edward ladeo su cabeza hacia los lados, queriendo quitarse aquellas imagenes de _ellos _en esa cama. No debia de pensar en el pasado. Era el presente, mejor,él era _su _presente.

-Edward. -dijo Bella.

El la miro penetro esos ojos dorados en ella.

-Bella. -

Ella llevaba dias sin escuchar su vos, la reacción en ella fue como siempre, una suabe caricia acariciandola por completo.

-Los demas salieron y me dijeron...

¿Qué? Ahora se va hacer de niñero...Solo esta aqui por obligación...pensaba Bella mirandolo.

-Si ibas hacer algo...

Como si fuera verdad, si ella hubiera planeado, entonces él no hubiera estado ahi de pie mirandola, ya que su querida hermana le hubiera dicho.

-No. -susurro ella.

El asintio y observo la habitación.

Todo estaba en orden, excepto por esa cosa. Habia una camisa tendida sobre los pies de la cama, que hasta horita noto. Bella observo como Edward la observaba, quiso ir y tomarla para despues esconderla. Pero ¿Por qué? Solo es una camisa. No es como si el fuera a tirarla o algo parecido.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto sin fijarse en ella.

-No.-volvio a repetir.

Bella espera, no sabia que esperar pero esperaba. Algo dentro de ella queria que el le dijera otras cosas. Pero ¡Demonios! Ella no cambiaria nada.

-Estare abajo por si necesitas algo. -dijo encaminandose a la puerta.

Ella lo vio marcharse.

* * *

-Hermanita! A que debemos tu grata preciencia a estas horas del dia. -djo Emmet ganandose un golpe por parte de Rose.

Todos rodaron los ojos. Emmet era...él. Simplemente.

Pero aún asi se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Qué hacia Bella ahi de pie? Ella no habia bajado, solo para comer y tenia dos horas de que bajo por comida ¿Entonces porqué? Bella nunca salia de su "cueva"-Emmet le puso asi al encierro- al menos para ir a ver la tumba de él. Pero...siempre lo hacia por las noches.

La risa de Bella rezono por el lugar. -Hola Emmet, solo bajaba. -calló por un momento y miro a cada integrante de la familia Cullen. -Si ese reto del que me hablaste el otro dia...Sigue en pie. -termino sonriendole a Emmet.

A él se le iluminaron los ojos. En un cerrar de ojos ya Bella se encontraba sentada en la sala con Emmet dandole el control del videojuego.

-¡Emmet! - le reprendio Esme al ver a Bella algo mariada.

El se encogio de hombros y empezo aprender el juego.

Carlisle al ver la escena se acerco a Bella. -¿Te sientes bien?

Ella sabia que no se lo preguntaba por el mareo sino por él.

Bella asintio sonriendole y se volvio a Emmet. -Ahora si veremso si es que sabes. -le reto.

El puso los ojos en blanco. -No sabes con quien te metiste pequeña.

Minutos despues.

-Vamos Bells, otra ¿Si?- pidio haciendole ojitos.

Ella rio. -No lo creo. Ya te gane. -anuncio victoriosa.

Los demas rieron. Todos los Cullen estaban esparcidos por la sala observandolos mientras reian.

-Porfa Bells.

Ella negó riendo. -No Emmet, ya que Alice de seguro querra que la acompañe de compras ¿Verdad?

A la vampira se le iluminaron los ojos de un de repente empezo aplaudir emocionada mientras hacia todo tipo de comentarios sobre compras.

-Eso es un si. -dijo Bella mientras le sonreia. -Tú tambien vienes ¿Verdad? - le pregunto Bella a Rosalie.

Ella asintio. Sin bajar su mirada solamente observandose, sin maldad, sin odio, solo mirandose. Recordando en ambas mentes lo mismo. Una platica que ocurrio hace tan solo unos dias.

_Unos delicados toques sonaron en su puerta así interrumpiendo su lectura._

_Ella cansada de siempre lo mismo murmuro "Un adelante"._

_Escucho como la puerta se abria, seguido de unos pasos. Alzo su mirada para esperar encontrarse con cierta bajita vampira._

_Pero no era Alice._

_Rosalie se encontraba mirandola algo ¿cautelosa? ¿Porqué? _

_-Los demas salieron. -le aviso hablandole hacia mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba. _

_Bella rodo los ojos. ¿Por qué tenia que ser ella? Precisamente ella ¿Por qué? Acaso los Cullen no se cansaban. Primero Edward y luego ella. ¿Qué? Luego va hacer Jasper o ¿Carlisle? No entendian de que ella no necesitaba ningun niñero ¿o qué?_

_-Mira Rosalie. -mumuro cansada. -No te preocupes...Estoy bien._

_Rosalie la miro incredula. Era obvio que no lo estaba. _

_-No vine por que me lo pidieran. -aclaro. -Yo me quede porque queria hablar contigo. -confeso clavando esos ojos dorados en ella._

_Ahora fue el turno de Bella de mirarla incredula. ¿Hablar? ¿Conmigo? Pensaba ella...El mundo esta loco. _

_-No hay nadie en casa.- le recordo mientras se sentaba en una de las esquinas de la cama._

_Bella rapidamente se inclino hacia ella mientras dejaba su rostro entre sus piernas._

_De nuevo se unieron a ese combate de miradas, hasta que Rosalie la bajo a su regazo._

_-Se que...lo mas seguro es que...no te acuerdes._

_¿Acordarse? ¿De qué? Bella no entendia el por que esa rubia se encontraba a los pies de su cama._

_-Lamento hacer que lo recuerdes pero...algo...dentro de mi quiere contarte y que entiendas que...tú...yo...que yo quiero estar contigo._

_Rosalie nunca podia estar con ella. Por ella misma. La odiaba ¿Verdad?_

_-Hace muchos años, cuando yo era humana. -¿Rosalie le esta contando su vida? ¿Porqué? -Vivia en una pequeña ciudad, mi familia estaba economicamente bien, era la envidia de mucha gente. Mis padres eran amigos del dueño de un banquero muy millonario. El dueño tenia un hijo...Royce King II.- Rosalie hizo una mueca al pronunciar ese nombre. -En cuanto mi familia se entero de que él buscaba una esposa, rapidamente me propusieron en casamiento. Yo acepte feliz, él era atento y me daba la mejor vida en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. El era el sueño de toda chica excepto el mio hasta que sucedio eso. -calló y le miro a los ojos con un deje de ¿tristeza?. -Una semana antes de mi boda, decidi visitar a una vieja amiga "Vera", pase todo el dia con ella en su pequeña casa, ella era de una posición muy baja pero aun asi, ella era feliz con su marido y su pequeño hijo. -Rosalie sonrio con melancolia. -Al ver que era tarde y que habia anochecido...me despedi de ella. Vera se ofrecio a que me acompañaran a mi casa, pero me negué. Me sentia incomoda al verlos rebozar tanta alegria. Yo los envidiaba a ellos. -Rosalie solto un suspiro. -Deseaba poder ser asi de feliz con Royce...Desgraciadamente...Esa felicidad no me iba hacer concedida._

_Una vez mas Rosalie volvio a suspirar, su mirada se encontro con la de Bella, su mirada triste la miraban con algo de cautela. Ella le sonrio con melancolia y bao nuevamente su vista a su regazo. Bella solo la miro. Espero a que hablara. Algo dentro de ella sabia que le iba a decir cuando murio._

_-Era tarde asi que tenia que apresurar el paso a mi casa, faltaban tan solo unas cuadras, solo unas cuadras y podria estar en la comodidad de mi hogar, pero...al doblar una esquina...me lo encontre...Royce salia de un bar junto con sus amigos...Recuerdo como el les decia que era su prometida y...ellos venian tomados...él me.- solto un suspiros frustrado y la miro a los ojos. -No hace falta los detalles...solo...ellos...me...ellos me..._

_Bella sabia lo que significaba ese tartamudeo. Ella lo habia pasado._

_-Te violaron.- susurro._

_Rosalie asintio._

_-Despues de eso Carlisle me convirtio y yo...me venge._

_Bella se sorbio sus lagrimas. Se mantuvo callada. _

_-Se que pasaste por esto._

_-El te lo dijo._

_Rosalie nego. -Tú lo dijiste cuando él..._

_Ella dejo de escuchar recordando lo sucedido. Era cierto ella lo dijo._

_-Oh...Alguien mas...¿lo sabe?_

_Rosalie asintio. -Todos te escuchamos._

_Ella no sabia que decir. Se sentia tan avergonzada, tonta y patetica._

Despues de aquella charla, ambas sabian que todo habia cambiado, su rivalidad se habia extinguido.

-Claro que si iremos.- dijo Alice interrumpiendo esas miradas.

Ellas la desviaron sonriendo para mirar a la vampira.

-Solo chicas iremos. -anuncio Rose al ver como Emmet desconectaba el juego.

El hizo un mohin. -¿Por qué?

Ella solo le sonrio. -En la noche te enteraras el por que.

-Eww no digan eso. -les dijo Alice.

Todos rieron.

_*~*~*~*En el centro comercial*~*~*~*_

-Bella. -le llamo Alice. Ella se giro con varias prendas entre los brazos.

-Alice ya no mas. -le dijo.

-Ella tiene razón hija. -le regaño Esme.

Alice rodo los ojos y dejo la blusa rosa que habia cogido. -Bien.

Las chicas se encaminaron hacia la siguiente sección. Vestidos.

-Hija. -Esme le toco el hombro a Bella. -Se que no es el momento pero...¿Por qué el..

-Esme. Se que lo que me diras. Solo te dire que me canze, tengo que vivir mi vida ¿Verdad?

La vampira le sonrio. -Lo siento no quise..

Bella negó. -Tienes todo el derecho...Ya estoy bien.

Ambas se sonrieron y volvieron a dedicarse a lo que iban. Compras.

_*~*~*~*En la casa de los Cullen*~*~*~*_

-Es injusto esto.- se quejaba Emmet por milesima vez.

Las chicas llevaban horas fuera y ellos se habian quedado sin moverse en esa sala.

Edward fijo su vista en Jasper. -Jasper.

El aludido voltio a verle. -Ella estaba feliz.

-Me alegro tanto que lo haya superado. -suspiro felizmente Carlisle.

-Yo tambien. -le siguio Emmet. -Pero es injuto.

Los demas rodaron los ojos. Ya iba a empezar nuevamente.

El timbre de la casa sono. Edward cansado de escuchar las quejas de su querido hermano, se levanto abrir la puerta.

_¡Joder!_ Pensó al ver a los padres de Tanya Denali en la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

_¡Joder!_ Pensó al ver a los padres de Tanya Denali en la puerta.

Eleazar entro haciendo un lado a Edward. -¡Edward! ¡Que justo verte! -saludo alegramente mientras entraba y se adentraba a la sala donde los Cullen estaban.

-E-Eleazar. -dijo siguiendolo con la mirada.

-¿Y qué hay de mi? -pregunte una muy alegre Carmen. -¿Ni un "Te extrañe mucho querida tia"?- preguntó poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Edward palidecio mas aun pero intento hacer una sonrisa. -C-Claro Ti-Tia.

Carmen fruncio el seño. -¿Estas bien? -preguntó al ver su tartamudeo. Edward nunca tartamudeaba.

Ella inesperadamente sonrio y lo abrazo. -Sigues igual de guapo querido.

_"Espero que mi hija no te haya causado problemas" _pensó dandole un apreton cariñoso en una de sus mejillas para ir despues con Eleazar.

Edward cerró la puerta mientras rogaba en su interior que todo saliera bien. Lentamente se encamino hacia la sala,su familia -sus hermanos y su padre- estaban viendo con el seño fruncido al matrimonio que acababa de llegar, mientras Eleazar y Carmen los miraban muy sonrientes y con un deje de confusión en sus rostros. Edward se recargo en uno de los sillones y miro a su familia que ya empezaba a bombardearlo con preguntas.

-¿Sucede algo? -quiso saber Eleazar despues que nadie comentaba nada.

Carlisle miro a Edward

_¿Puedes explicarme qué haremos? _le reclamó _"Tienes idea del peligro que nos pones"_

Edward hizo una mueca. Entendia el enogo de su creador pero...si el supiara las verdaderas razones por el cual el tuvo que _asesinar _a Tanya Denali.

_"Rayos Eddie" _Miro a Emmet, el le sonrio. _"No te preocupes, si tenemos que pelear. ¡Lo haremos!_

"_Edward" _pensó Jasper. _"Si ellos deciden atacar al enterarse de lo que le hiciste a Tanya" _Jasper hizo una mueca _"Llamaran a los Vulturis"_

Edward lo miro aterrado, si ellos se enteran de que Tanya estaba muerta y que una humana sabia de su existencia...eso seria peligroso.

-¿Carlisle? -la voz de Eleazar hizo que todos se giraran a verlo.

Carlisle miro a Edward una vez mas y despues inutilmente se aclaro la garganta.

-No a pasado nada amigo mio.

Eleazar sonrio aun confundido pero lo dejo pasar. -¿Y donde estan mis chicas? -preguntó refieriendose a todas incluyendo a Tanya. Su hija.

Todos excepto el matrimonio Denali se movieron incomodos.

-Mi esposa esta en el centro comercial con mis hijas. -le preguntó.

Eleazar fruncio el seño. -¿Y Tanya?

-Tanya. -comenzo a decir Carlisle.

-Ella se fue. -improviso rapidamente Edward.

Emmet y Jasper se miraron ¿Qué planeaba su hermano? Esa pregunta rondaba por sus cabezas.

Carmen hizo una mueca. -Esa niña malcriada.

Eleazar la miro. -Sabes como es...¿Tienen idea a donde se fue?

Todos negaron rapidamente.

El suspiro. -Da igual...En realidad veniamos a visitarlos de pasada.

Edward evisto suspirar y sonreir de alivio, ellos solo venian de pasada, no se quedarian y ese no seria un riesgo para ella...Su Bella...

-Bueno, sera en otra ocasión. -comenzo a levantarse Carmen. -Saludenme a Esme y a las chicas.

Carlisle asintio. -Lo hare. -dijo mientras se abrazaban.

La despedida ocurrio, el matrimonio se fue no sin antes decirles que pasarian en una semana, para que todos estuvieran en casa, cuando la puerta se cerro, todas lasmirron se concentraron en Edward. El los miro arrogantemente.

Todo habia salido bien. No habia motivo para que estuvieran molestos.

-Dejen de gritarme. -pidio al escuchar sus constantes llamados atravez de sus pensamientos.

-¡Edward! -Grito Carlisle al verlo desaparecer.

El se dirigio hacia su piano y en menos de que alguien empezara a contar los segundos...El se encontraba tocando su piano, e ignorando los llamados de Carlisle.

Suspiro tranquilo cuando ellos dejaron de molestarlo...Aun sabiendo que mas tarde hablarian con él.

_Una hora despues..._

El silencio del hogar de los Cullen, solo era interrumpido por las melodias que desprendia el piano.

Edward continuaba tocando, esperando pacientemente que ella viniera ya.

Justo en ese momento el timbre se escucho, alegre por ello se dirigio rapidamente a la sala donde fingio ver la tele.

No tardaron en venir sus hermanos.

Los pasos de las chicas se empezaban acercar, él giro su cabeza en dirección al recibidor.

Bella entraba con pasos lentos, su vista agachada y con su pelo que antes lo llevaba suelto ahora agarrado.

-Estoy agotada.

Carlisle negó. -¡Deberian de recordar que es humana!

Bella rio. -Ni te molestes en regañarlas...Yo se los recorde toda la tarde y ¡mirame! -se señalo. -Sera mejor que me de una ducha. -arrugo su nariz y se levanto. -¡Ustedes! -señalo a las mujeres que la miraban sonrientes. -¡Prometieron hacerme de comer asi que cuando baje quiero mi comida lista!

Ellas rieron.

-Si Bella. -dijo Alice.

Bella rodo los ojos mientras se dirigia hacia su recamara.

Esme noto la mirada de tensión en el rostro de su esposo. -¿Qué paso?

El desvio la mirada. -Eleazar y Carmen vinieron.

Los minutos pasaron, nadie dijo nada, despues de un rato largo finalmente alguien decidio hablar.

Esme miro a uno de sus hijos y trago saliva. -¿Qué le dijiste?

Edward al igual que su padre desvio la vista. -Yo...

-¿Tú qué Edward? -preguntó bruscamente Rose.

Edward la miro. -Rose tu no te metas.

-¿Qué no me meta? ¿Qué acaso no piensas? ¡Estas poniendo en peligro a Bella!

Un corazón latio a toda prisa al escuchar la palabra peligro.

Todos miraron a Bella que habia entrado a la sala, su mirada pasaba por cada uno de los Cullen.

-¿Peligro? ¿Por qué?- preguntó mirando a Rose.

Rose se cruzo de brazos y miro a Edward. -El te lo puede explicar.

Edward hizo una mueca.

-¿Rose? -volvio a preguntarle.

-Edward. -la voz de Esme hizo que Edward dejara de mirar a Bella. -Tienes que explicarnos que debemos de hacer.

El se encogio de hombros. -No tengo idea...Solo hice lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto? -pregunto incredula Rose. -Asesinar a Tanya.

Bella miro con los ojos abierto a Edward. ¿El asesino a tanya? ¿Por que?

Rose continuo. -Te parece correcto, vaya...

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar...

-No gracias. -le interrumpio ella.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Deja que termine Edward! -Carlisle se giro a Edward. -¿Qué hizo Tanya?

Edward paso una de sus manos por su cabello, asi lograndolo despeinar mas.

-Iba asesinar a Bella.

Bella lo miro incredula mientras escuchaba las exclamaciones de asombro del resto de los Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

-¿Asesinarme? ¿A mi? Pero... -Bella los miro confundía. -¿Por qué?

Rose rió. -Por que mas. -señalando a Edward.

Bella negó. -No, no, en serio ¿por qué? ¿Qué le hice? -quiso saber.

Carlisle solo negó. -Este rumbo de la conversación ya no me corresponde. -Miro a su familia y se detuvo en Edward. -Pero tú, acepto que hayas tomado una decisión, pero fue de la manera equivocada hijo.

Edward bajo su mirada al suelo. -Si hubieras escuchado sus pensamientos...

-Lo se, se que Tanya no estaba bien pero...

-Pero Carlisle, ya la mato para que...

-Tu lo haz dicho Rose. -le dijo su creador. -La mato, por lo tanto, no me sorprendería si hay alguna guerra con los Vulturis.

-Oh por dios...-exclamo Bella.

Ella claramente recuerda la platica que mantuvo con Edward hace tanto tiempo atrás.

-No te preocupes hermanita. -Emmet choco sus manos en forma de puños. -¡Los acabaremos!

-Pero Edward. -él sonrió al escucharla decir su nombre. -Me dijo que ellos eran una especie de reinado y...

-Ja, si ellos se creen los reyes pero tenemos ventaja. -señalo a Alice y Edward y luego a él. -Mis músculos se encargaran.

Bella rió. -Solo tú puedes hacerme reír en una situación así.

Carlisle sonrió. -No te preocupes Bella, me encargare que no haya guerra. -todos lo miraron confusos. -Iré hablar por teléfono con mi amigo Aro. Nos vemos mas noche.

Ellos asintieron.

Esme solo sonrió y le siguió.

-Bueno...¿y mi comida? -pregunto Bella.

Alice rió. -Deja te la traigo.

En un par de segundos Bella ya estaba sentada empezando a comer.

El resto de los Cullen se encontraban esparcidos por la sala, mirándola, bueno mas bien solo uno le mostraba bastante atención.

-Deja de observarla. -hablo a velocidad vampirica Rose.

El solo se encogió de hombros.

-Se dará cuenta. -canturreo Alice.

Edward miro a sus hermanos al ver la visión de Alice.

Uno...

Dos...

Tres..

Bella volteo a ver a Edward, este haciéndose el desentendido empezó a ladear su rostro hacia ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron, Bella solo bajo su rostro y siguió comiendo.

-¡Por fin! Pensé que no acabarías nunca.

Bella solo rodó los ojos y se levanto para llevar los platos a la cocina.

Bufo. -¿Es que nunca me dejaran hacerlo? -preguntó al ver como Rose ya le tenia ventaja.

Ambas rieron mientras negaban.

-Vamos, tendremos una lunada afuera.

-¡Genial! Enana al fin se te ocurre algo. -dijo Emmet empezando a levantarse.

Alice frunció el seño. -Yo no eh dicho que ustedes irían.

-¿No? -pregunto Jasper.

Ella negó. -No. Solo chicas.

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos nosotros? -preguntó Emmet.

-Algo de chicos hijo. -dijo entrando Esme. -No hagan tanto desastre. -en especial miro a Emmet. -Estare afuera así que mas les vale no romper nada.

Ellos asintieron.

-Vamos Bells.

-Bueno .-dijo solamente Bella al ver como la arrastraba hacia afuera.

Bella miro como cuatro sillones blancos estaban en forma de circulo. Al centro, había una pequeña mesa con unas cuantas copas y dos botellas de algún vino.

Frunció el seño.

Ellos no bebían vino.

Siguió a las chicas que se sentaron cada uno en algún sillón, sonriendo y sin saber de que iba la lunada -ya que nunca había asistido a una- se sentó en el sillón sobrante.

Esme se encontraba en frente de ella, Alice a su lado y Rose al lado de ella.

-¿Qué se supone que...

-¡Nunca haz asistido a una lunada! -dijo sin poder creerlo Alice.

Bella negó.

-Pues sera tu primera vez. -dijo con claro doble sentido Rose.

~Adentro de la mansión Cullen~

Emmet reía a carcajadas. -Mi Rose si sabe sonrojar a mi hermanita.

Edward solo sonrió.

Carlisle llegó con cuatro copas y una botella de vino, solo que esta tenia sangre.

-Tomen. -extendió las copas.

Jasper rió. -¿Copas? -Jasper olfateo y sonrió. -Vaya, sangre de puma.

-Iuck. -se asqueo Ememt. -¿Por qué no oso?

Carlisle rió. -Por que esta demasiado lejos Canadá.

-Me agrada. -dijo simplemente Edward tomando la copa entre sus manos.

-¿Les copiaremos a las chicas? -pregunto Emmet al ver como Carlisle llenaban las copas.

El solo negó. -Nos sentaremos ahí. -señalo un par de sillones que estaban de frente.

Edward frunció el seño. -¿Eso estaba ahí?

Carlisle asintió. -Te la pasas viendo demasiado a Bella para enterarte de lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

Sus hermanos rieron.

-Cierto. -afirmo Edward. -No puedo evitarlo. -dijo suspirando y sentándose en el extremo del sillón que daba hacia la ventana.

Jasper y Carlisle, estaban en frente de él, Emmet a su lado. Eran dos sillones para dos personas color negro.

~En el jardín~

-¿Quién empieza? -pregunto Alice.

Todas habían acordado jugar una serie de preguntas entre ellas.

-Yo. -dijo Esme. -Veamos...¿Se arrepienten de algo de sus vidas?

Alice suspiro. -No, ya que por todo lo que eh pasado estoy aquí con Jasper.

De pronto una ola de amor inundo a las cuatro chicas, Alice rió mientras miraba a Jasper que se había inclinado para poder verla desde adentro.

Bella giro su rostro en aquella dirección.

-Oh. -soltó al ver a los hombres Cullen con copas en la mano y mirándolas. -¿No se supone que ustedes no...

Rose rió. -Es sangre Bells, ellos también toman sangre.

-Ha. -dijo solamente.

Rose suspiro y miro a Esme. -Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada.

Bella frunció el seño. ¿Ella se arrepentía?

Solo negó en dirección a Esme.

Esme suspiro tristemente. -Yo si, hubiera querido darle tanto un bebe a Carlisle.

-Eso seria peligroso. -dijo Bella pensando en la adopción.

Esme asintió. -Pero él estaba tan decidido.

-Fue la elección correcta. -dijo Alice.

Esme la miro. -Tienes razón.

Bella vio como lanzaba una triste sonrisa en dirección a la ventana.


	4. Chapter 6

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mía._

_**¡Gracias por los reviews!  
**_

Carlisle sonrió con nostalgia y alzo su copa. Esme también lo hizo y bebió un tragó.

-Mi turno. –dijo Alice. – Antes… ¿Tuvieron alguna…?-se detuvo . – ¡Ah Bella! Eres todavía humana.

Bella rió -Que esperabas.

-¿Qué ibas a preguntar Alice? – preguntó Rose.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. –Si tuvieron alguna relación antes.

-Yo sí. –Esme sonrió. –Se llamaba Patrick.

-Él fue el único. –dijo Rose.

Todas sabían a quien se refería Rosalie. Royce King.

-¿Bella? – le preguntó Alice.

Bella se encogió de hombros. –El primero fue… - volteo hacia la ventana. Edward la miraba. –Edward.

-¿El primero? -Rose sonrió burlonamente.

Bella negó hacia los lados. –Después fue Víctor. –desvió su mirada de Rose y miro hacia la tumba que estaba a unos metros de ellas.

Las hojas de los arboles la cubrían.

-¿Tu turno Alice? – le preguntó Bella. Al notar que el ambiente se encontraba tenso.

-Jasper siempre fue.

Otra oleada de amor llegó hacia ellas.

Esta vez, solo Bella miro hacia la casa. Todos seguían ahí, cada uno con una copa y mirando en su dirección. Ella sonrió y desvió la mirada.

-Ahora yo. –les dijo Rose dejando su copa en la mesa. -¿Posición favorita?

-¡Rose! –soltó riendo Bella. –Casi haces que me ahogue.

-Oh vamos. –Rose sonrió. –No esperaban seguir con estas preguntas inocentes.

Alice rió. –¿Bella?

-No contestare eso. –negó varias veces.

-Misionero. -Esme y Alice contestaron al unisonó.

Rose asintió. –También.

-¿Bella? –preguntaron las tres.

Ella negó. Observo a cada una de ellas y dándose cuenta de que no la dejarían en paz hasta que contestara la dichosa pregunta. Suspiro.

-Vale. –susurro. –La verdad es que…- miro hacia la tumba. –Siempre cambiábamos, no había favoritas cada vez que estábamos juntos, nunca… -se sonrojo furiosamente. –Nunca planeábamos, solo se daba. –termino mirando a las chicas.

Rose, Esme y Alice giraron rápidamente su cabeza hacia la ventana.

Bella volteo. Adentro, ellos estaban de pie.

No estaba Edward.

Bella bostezo.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir para alguien.

Bella se sonrojo. –Fue un día cansado.

Esme recogió las botellas. Alice cogió una charola de bocadillos y Rose llevo las copas. Bella se levantó al ver que caminaban hacia la casa, dio dos pasos hacia ellas y se detuvo con su copa aun en la mano. Decidió que iría a verle un momento.

Llego hacia la tumba. Los Cullen habían quitado el establo, no había sillas metálicas, por lo que se sentó sobre la tumba y dejo su copa sobre el cemento.

-Hola. –susurro. –Debes odiarme. –dijo recordando que llevaba días sin ir a verle.

Se había encerrado días en su cuarto, recordando esos momentos que paso con él. Después de ello, salió con las chicas de compras. Olvidándose de ir a verle. Siempre.

-No ha pasado mucho tiempo, sabes, mis padres ni siquiera notaron que eran los Cullen. Tenías razón en ello, yo era la única que mantenía vivo ese recuerdo de ellos. –confesó.

Un aire azoto a su rostro.

-Te extraño tanto. –susurro dejando caer una lagrima.

-Igual yo.

Bella se congelo al escuchar esa voz.

**¿Cuánta gente lee en realidad esta historia? Pido que dejen Reviews con sus opiniones. **

**Pasen a mi perfil & agreguen en FACEBOOK & TWITTER ****J**

-Little Hope.


	5. Chapter 7 LEER

¡LEER!

**Me retiro de Fanfiction . net por tiempo indefinido.**

Tengo que acabar el libro. Porque otra editorial me respondió. Y ella pide todo el escrito completo.

Por lo tanto… No actualizare ninguna de mis historias.

Fanfiction me dio grandes amistades tanto en persona como online.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo que me dieron en su momento. Por los buenos momentos y por alegrar el día cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, mis planes eran terminar algunas historias en este mes. Vaya, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en segundos. Estoy contenta, emocionada. El único temor que me invade es que, desgraciadamente, no puedo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, por eso me ha costado mucho acabar mis historias aquí. Y espero lograr terminar el libro. De verdad, lo espero.

Espero regresar nuevamente aquí con excelentes noticias.

-Little Hope.

**PD. Aquellas personas que quieran mantener el contacto para saber de mi o mi libro….Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter. **Link`s en mi perfil.


	6. Chapter 8

Solo entro aquí para aclarar algo que muchas no entendieron & bueno, primero que nada no quiero que se lo tomen a mal… Pero, para mí es algo abrumador que cada vez que me conecto ya sea en el Facebook o simplemente cheque mi correo –como hoy- sin exagerar eran demasiados emails de Fanfiction donde la mayoría me pedía el nombre de la editorial de mi libro.

**NO ME HAN PUBLICADO NINGUNA EDITORIAL.**

Es en enero cuando me dicen si pase la prueba de la editorial MAEVA (la prueba es mandar primero un capitulo & datos tuyos). La otra editorial SANTILLANA me respondió pidiendo el libro completo, pero aun ni siquiera lo termino.

& admito que es más por pereza.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado en el Facebook & Twitter (Link's en mi perfil)**

A los que no les interesa lo de mi libro (: Prometo regresar pronto a Fanfiction para darle fin a mis historias. ¡Saludos!

**-Little Hope.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	8. Chapter

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	9. Chapter 9

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
